The Marauder's Game
by eeeMa
Summary: Holly Black, new  Hogwarts, never met anyone in her family. Sirius and friends show up. Mari Doyle, timetraveler from future, needs to find happiness after tragedy strikes. Can Holly uncover her past? Can Mari find friends? HG time travel story w twist
1. The Past Made Present

Yes, I am stated yet another story even tough school has started and I'm in the middle of like four. This has been bugging me for a while so I decided to just take a chance and write it. This book follows the paths of two girls, one who has a very dark power, and the other one who is a time-traveler from years in the future. Ladies and gentlemen, please meet Holly and Mari (pronounced Ma-ree like Marie)!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A small girl turned to stare back at the house where she had grown up with her aunt and uncle. She had no regret for leaving. She was tired of this place. It was time for her to go.

But where? Her aunt Bella and uncle Rolph were the only people she had known. They hadn't treated her bad, not at all. They allowed her to stay in their mansion and they even taught her curses and such. This alone was the reason that Holly had stayed. But now it was time to move on. Holly gave the mansion a last hard stare before turning away to walk again.

Not far away, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood looking out his window. He regarded a scene in his mind thoughtfully.

A girl gasped and raced past a grey werewolf. She yelped as he tried to bite her and brandished her wand, making him immobile immediately. She fell, however, as another spell hit her in the back. Dumbledore frowned seriously as she disappeared.

The Headmaster turned back to the window. He had been seeing visions of that girl for a week now. Who was she and why was she so important? He looked at the girl's picture in his mind, frowning pensively. She was surrounded by dead people, people who she knew and loved. It disturbed Dumbledore greatly to she that the nearest body was that of a dark-haired boy, one that looked immensely like Dumbledore's student, James Potter.

Dumbledore sighed and pulled the thought from his head, using his wand. He pulled the silvery light out and put it into his pensive. He looked at the girl closely. He was sure that he had never seen her before, but she looked so familiar.

The girl had soft brown curls that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of honey and were overly bright. Dumbledore looked at her sadly, sorry for the girl. It was obvious that she had seen more than most people had in a lifetime. Dumbledore watched with regret as the young girl was hit by the spell. There was a cold laugh, and Dumbledore realized who the girl was up against. He turned to look at Lord Voldemort. Though he didn't recognize the man, he knew that laugh from anywhere.

Holly sighed tiredly. She had just walked to a large pub called Three Broomsticks. She sat on a stool and ordered a small butterbeer. She was shocked when a boy around her age sat next to her and smiled at her widely. She gave him a timid smile and turned back to her drink. The boy laughed and turned to the three boys behind him.

"Hey Prongs, figure that you'll get a chance with her?"

One of the boys laughed. Holly looked at him closely. His unruly hair was black and he had friendly, mischievous hazel eyes. He was roaring with laughter. "Padfoot, you know that I only go out with my friends. Don't disappoint her. She's probably mad in love with you right now."

Holly snorted, butterbeer squirting out of her nose. She turned back to the second boy and started laughing even harder. The first boy chuckled nervously. The boy standing behind 'Prongs' started laughing as hard as Holly was.

"Mr. Prongs, could you introduce me?" Holly asked, perfectly polite. The boy turned to his friends and nodded slowly.

"This is Sirius Padfoot, my best friend. This is Remus Moony and Peter Wormtail, our other friends. I'm James Prongs." He stuck his chest out. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Well, you all have weird names, but that's not why I was laughing. You said that you were dating one of your friends. Are you dating Mr. Wormtail, Mr. Prongs?"

James gasped. "I meant a girl at my school! Her name's Lily! She has red hair and green eyes and she is in love with me, almost as much ass you are!" He smiled dreamily until Holly hit him on the head hard. "Ow!"

"You deserved it. I'm sure that any girl who really knew you would never be in love with you. Have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

James frowned before his face lit up. "Yeah, I have! When I was fourteen, I dated this girl named Anna Burry!"

Sirius snorted rudely. "That was for one day. She meant to ask if you ever ad really dated a girl, not made out with her before dumping her!"

James started to laugh. "You're telling me that, Padfoot? Your record is an hour, and all you were doing was making out!"

"You're just jealous that I've made out with like all the girls in school. Wait; that isn't right. I've kissed all the pretty ones."

"You haven't kissed Lily Evans, Sirius." Remus said.

"How do you know?" Sirius' eyes flashed, mockingly.

"Sirius, you didn't!" James yelled. Holly laughed again, getting them all to settle down. Holly handed James a rag to clean the table off; he had spilled butterbeer when he had jumped up. Holly stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sirius asked. "We don't even know your name! Can you stay a little longer? Please!"

Holly shook her head. "I can't. I have to go." Holly turned away as the tears started, but she was too late. Remus and Sirius had pulled her back. She blushed a little as she realized that she was nearly on Remus' lap. She pulled away.

"Tell us!"

Holly shook her head. "I can't. We've only just met. But, if you must know, my name's Holly, Holly Black."

Sirius gasped and scowled immediately. Holly's mouth trembled as James also scowled. Peter hid under a table, and Remus frowned slightly. He nodded, thinking.

"James, Sirius, let her explain herself. Miss Black." He nodded to her. Holly shrank back onto her stool.

"I-I know who you are." She told Sirius, though afraid to meet his dark blue eyes. "You're Sirius Black. Sorry I didn't recognize you, _sir_. You and the others are all the same. Let me guess! You're ashamed of what you have for a second cousin. I don't care though! I refuse to go back to my aunt Bella's! I refuse!" Holly glared at Sirius and he glared back. He suddenly burst into laughter.

"Holly, don't mind me. I was disowned from my family five years ago when I refused to help them with some Death Eater stuff. What do you mean, Aunt Bella? She is only twenty, and she's the oldest sister. Narcissa is a sixth year and Andromeda is a third year. How would she be your aunt?"

Holly shook her head. "She said that I was adopted. I don't know who my real parents are. I'm so confused though. Aunt Bella was never nice to be, but she never hexed me either. Until a week ago. She tried to hurt me." Holly started to cry again and smiled as Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"I know. That's how I feel about my parents. Please do me a favor. Will you come to Hogwarts with me? It's a great place. You can learn magic, talk with friends, and go to big parties in the kitchen in the middle of the night. It's all fun and games!" He exchanged a glance with Remus and quickly added, "And studying!"

Holly laughed and pushed Sirius away gently. "Sirius, I don't know. I've wanted to go to Hogwarts all my life, but I can't. What if they don't want me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on. We'll have to give you a nickname, though. We all have one. What is your favorite animal?"

Holly shrugged. "I don't know. When I shape-shift, I turn into a lioness. Maybe that would help." Sirius stared at her, in awe. "What?" She snapped. She was tired of people looking at her because she had power.

He grinned. "Nothing. I was surprised. That's all. We can all shape-shift too. I'm a dog, James' a stag, Peter a rat, and Remus a-a wolf! Guys, any names for her?"

James bit his lip thoughtfully. He shook his head after a minute. Remus smiled. "I have one. Do you like Valora? It's kind of nice."

Holly grinned and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a deep red. "I love it. Come on, Sirius. I want to go meet your friends." She pulled him away from the others. Peter laughed and ran after them. James turned to the still red Remus and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still blushing?" He accused. Remus turned even redder. James smiled in triumph. "I knew it! You like her!"

Remus sighed. "Don't tell anyone. I've only just met her. I don't know what to think of her yet. Why would she live with the Lestranges?" James shrugged. "James, please don't tell anyone. I don't want her to know. I can tell that she's in love with Sirius."

James snorted. "They're cousins."

Remus shook his head. "Second cousins." He corrected. "And she's adopted."

James shrugged again. "Maybe she likes you."

Remus laughed without any humor. "Yeah right, what's there to like about me? Sirius has the looks and energy, you have the brains, and Peter had the optimism and humor to keep us together. What do I have?"

James groaned and turned to face Remus. "Remus, you have the endurance and the suffering. You do it every month, but you haven't killed yourself yet. Look, I know that it's hard on you, but we love you. We're friends for a reason, Moony."

Remus smiled. "Thanks James."

James grinned back. "No problem, mate. We'd better hurry though. We don't want the others leaving without us!"

Dumbledore had no problem with Holly as she had feared. Instead, he was very glad to have her and she was sorted into Gryffindor with her friends. Two days after they had met, Remus, James, Sirius, and Holly sat down by the lake throwing rocks. Peter was in detention for not finishing homework.

Holly was surprised to feel a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into intense green eyes and a mane of red hair. "Mind if I join you?" The red-head asked.

Holly shook her head and moved over. She looked over at James who was purposely mussing his hair. Holly turned back to the red-head and smiled. She knew who this pretty girl was.

"Lily Evans, right?"

Lily seemed surprised. After a second, she smiled. "Yes. It seems as if you're a point up. I don't know your name. I didn't recognize you and you look seventeen like me. How did you know my name?"

Holly nodded and smiled. "Sorry. I'm Holly, Holly Black, second cousin of Sirius. His friend talks about you all the time."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You mean irresponsible, immature Potter. Seriously, his name fits under all the ir words." She rolled her eyes again.

Holly giggled. "I hope you know that you included irresistible in there too."

Lily jumped up. "No, I didn't!"

Holly giggled again as Lily's face turned a little red. "You like him, don't you?"

Lily blushed. She sighed and admitted, "Maybe a little, but not when he's acting like that!" She pointed to wear James had his wand pointed at a Slytherin. "I hate both of them, although Sev used to be a good guy." Lily's voice broke, but she hid it by stalking up to wear Sev and James were fighting.

Holly noticed something floating in the lake. She turned away from Lily and the others and went to get a closer look at it. He gasped when she realized that it was a person. She immediately yelled for the others.

James stowed his wand away in his pocket and ran to Holly, Lily and Sirius following. Remus wasn't far behind. They gasped as they saw what Holly was pointing at. Holly threw off her clothes, and dove into the lake, ignoring the shouts of Sirius and James. Holly swam to wear the body was. She gasped as she saw that the young girl was her age and had Gryffindor robes on. Holly dragged her back to the surface and collapsed from the girl's weight.

Sirius and Remus helped Holly back onto the shore. Sirius put his robe over her. Lily and James attended to the other girl.

The girl woke up a few days later in a room she knew so well. She smiled as she looked around the hospital wing, until she remembered the events of the days before. He began to cry for her dead friends and family.

A soft hand helped her up. The girl opened her eyes to look into the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. He smiled kindly at her. "My dear, I'm afraid I don't know your name."

She gasped. "How could you forget it?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I don't think we've met before. I have been having visions of you, dear, but I don't think that we've ever met before."

The girl shook her head. "I don't understand. You have to know me. It's me, Professor, me, Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Sorry, dear, I don't know you." There was a knock on the door. "James, Lily, I'll be with you in a second." Hermione watched as a red-head and a familiar face disappeared from her view. She had just looked into those eyes hours ago. They were empty then, right beside another two red-heads, two that Hermione knew well. They were her brother and sister nearly.

Hermione turned back to Dumbledore, panic seizing her. "What year is it? Was that Lily Evans and James Potter? Please tell me it isn't."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The girl was Lily and the boy was James. The year is 1977. Why?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "Shit." She thought. 'I just saw Harry die. Now I'll have to watch his parents die.' She turned back to Dumbledore, pleading. "I'm from twenty years in the future. I just watched Lily and James' son die. Please send me back. I can't watch it again."

Dumbledore wiped his teary eyes off. "Sorry, my dear. There is nothing to do for now. As soon as Miss Black wakes up, she and you can meet with Lily."

"No need to wait." A hoarse voice said. "I'm up."

Hermione turned to face a small girl. The girl had black hair that nearly reached her waist and bright violet eyes. She smiled at Hermione.

"What is your name? I'm Holly Black."

Hermione smiled back. She noticed Dumbledore's penetrating look. "I'm Mari, Mari Doyle. I'm new here. I didn't realize that there was a giant squid in the lake." She said, taking her mother's maiden name and her father's mother's name.

Holly laughed. "We were feeding him before we found you. Don't worry, though. I am new as well. My no-good cousin will show us around though."

Hermione smiled shyly. This might just turn out okay. Maybe she could change the future so that Harry and Ron and Ginny survived.

Hermione, or Mari now, stood up and reached over to clasp Holly's forearm. "Friends?" She asked.

Holly grinned back. "The best."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Good? Bad? Sad? Glad? What do you think? This was only the first chapter so it's a little slow. Well, I need you guys to answer this question- Who do you like better as a couple?

Holly and Sirius / Mari and Remus

Holly and Remus / Mari and Sirius

Snape and Holly / Mari and ? (I just had to add this one!)

Well, please vote! I love them all and need help! Also, I would like to know your favorite Marauder! Thanks! There will be a poll every chapter along with a question concerning the plot if I'm stuck. The poll will be posted as soon as I write the next chapter, but you can take your time on the plot question. Thanks a lot and please review your answers and tell me what I can do better. I don't care if you flame me! I like flames! Just gimme reviews! Don't forget to answer the question!!!!!


	2. Mari's Morning

I own nothing but Holly, Hanna and the plot. If you thought that I was really JK, then I thank you, but it is my duty to say Think Again! Well, guess who won the poll? Sirius! Yay! I love him so much! Right now HBRL and HGSB are winning, even though I like it the other way around, but it doesn't really matter I guess. Here is a competition for you, ends by Wed. of this week – what prank should the Sirius and James pull on Remus and Holly? I will pick the best one and whoever wins wins a oneshot about whoever they want and dedicated to them. Hint – be creative!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione sniffed. She had been crying. More than anything, she missed Harry and Ron, but they were dead. There was nothing she could do about that. She rolled over in bed, turning to look at Lily. Lily. She would be Harry's mother. She would give birth to Hermione's best friend. Harry would have her eyes.

The distressed girl rolled onto her other side to look at her other roommate. Holly Black was by far the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Her long black hair was straight and reached her mid-back. Her violet, mischievous eyes were closed. There was a tiny smile on her face.

Hermione had never met this girl. She wiped her eyes sadly. Holly had probably died before she had been born. It was a shame. As soon as Hermione went back to her own time, Holly and the others would be gone.

The problem was getting back. Hermione had never heard of the spell that had hit her. Then it struck her. She sat up in bed, gasping. She turned around to look at Holly who was rolling over. Why would Hermione go back? What was there for her in her own time? She could stay in the past and change the future. She could save her friends.

Hermione grinned and rolled over and slept.

Holly was a morning person; there was no doubt about it. Lily scowled as she hopped around the room singing as she dressed. She had a beautiful voice, but it was too early for Lily to appreciate that.

Not that Lily wasn't a morning person. Lily was unnaturally cheery in the mornings, or so she was told by Sirius everyday, but that was around seven o'clock. Her new roommate was getting dressed at five thirty to pull a prank on the boys. She had woken Lily up by singing.

Holly turned to smile at Lily. "Morning, Lils. How are you? Isn't it a lovely morning?" She crowed.

Lily scowled. "It would be if the sun was up." She muttered. Holly didn't seem to hear. Instead, she took a piece of paper from her pocket and nodded before handing it to Lily.

"I was thinking that we would use this. I nicked it off of old Snape. Well, actually he gave it to me. It's a new spell that he created."

Lily stared at the paper and blinked. "We?" She asked blankly.

Holly groaned. "Yes, we. Did you think I was going all by myself? Come on! Try the spell on that new girl, umm Maria Dultan! Yeah, her!"

Lily frowned. "Her name's Mari Doyle. What's it do?" She asked suspiciously. Holly shrugged and grinned wider. "Neviaccedo!" She gasped as Mari was lifted into the air and spun around a couple times. She turned to the laughing Holly and Mari started to scream and glared. "What's the counter-curse?"

Holly grinned back. "There isn't one!" At Lily's glare she rolled her eyes, pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Mari Doyle, who fell back on the bad. Lily turned on Holly, who ignored her. She went to talk to Mari.

Hermione looked up at Holly Black, breathing heavily. The girl's eyes were laughing, but Hermione saw the concern in them as well. If this were Ron or Harry, she would have been yelling at her, but this was the past and Hermione had no friends. She remembered when Harry had done this to Ron and said, "Tomorrow, please set an alarm."

Holly looked at her in surprise before laughing. Lily Evans also came over to see if she was okay. Holly turned to Lily. "Lils, I'm really sorry. I should have told you. Will you still let me prank the boys?"

Lily turned to Hermione and frowned before turning the same eyes that Harry had back to Holly who was looking at her shoes. "Fine, but only because I want to try something else on James."

Holly yelped and threw her arms around Lily. She turned to Hermione. "Want to come with us?" Hermione nodded and joined them.

There were five boys asleep in the room. Hermione read all of their initials, frowning as she saw FL. Who was FL? She would ask Lily later. Holly stood over SB's bed with a wicked grin. Hermione almost felt bad for Sirius, _almost_. She turned to look at Lily who had already turned James' hair pink. Hermione grinned and moved to another bed. RL. Remus Lupin.

She copied Lily's spell, and Holly, not to be outdone, followed their examples. Hermione turned to look at Holly. Holly winked and started counting in a whispered voice. "3…2…1!" There were three flicks of three wands and three sleeping, pink-haired boys flew out of their beds, spinning in a circle. Lily looked absolutely delighted. Holly started to laugh as they started yelling.

Sirius spotted Holly. "Holly Black!" He yelled. "Put me down!"

Hermione grinned as she saw the other two boys jump out of their beds. She frowned as she saw Peter Pettigrew. She gasped as a boy that highly resembled a boy that Hermione hadn't seen since the war. Neville. No, she told herself, this would be Frank Longbottom, the father of Neville.

She turned back to Holly and realized that everyone, except for Remus were staring at her. Holly and Lily had let their captures go. Hermione blushed and dropped Remus back onto the bed before racing out of the room.

Sirius stared after her. "Who was that?" He asked.

Holly pushed him. "Be nice. That was Mari Doyle, a friend of mine and Lily's. She daydreams a lot. Oh, by the way, nice hair."

Sirius grinned. "I know. It looks this sexy every morning."

Remus and James burst out laughing. Sirius turned to look at James and also started laughing. _His_ hair was pink!

Holly stood up. "Well, we only wanted to wake you up. It's already six, and you five haven't done your homework yet, well maybe Frank and Remus have, but not anyone else. By the way, your hair is far from sexy. Bye!"

The two girls went back to their room. Sirius turned to glare at James. "What did she mean it wasn't sexy?"

All the boys started laughing. Sirius turned to glare at Remus. "Well, at least it isn't pink like James and yours." Peter and Frank started laughing harder as the other two put hands to their hair. Sirius yelped and went to look in the mirror. He winced. His hair was indeed pink, and it was not a good look.

Peter started giggling again. "Don't worry guys. It'll fade by the end of the week." He collapsed with laughter. Sirius grinned and groped in his pocket for his wand. Soon enough, all five boys had pink hair and robes. Peter and James even had pink skin.

When Holly saw them at breakfast, she immediately dissolved into tears of mirth. Frank went over to sit by Lily and Lily's other friends, Alice Cooper and Hanna Field. The other boys plopped down across from Hermione and Holly, and Remus sat in between them.

Remus smiled shyly at the girls. Holly ignored him, as she was in a heated argument with Sirius over who was the sexiest boy in school. Hermione smiled back at him. "So what's your favorite class?" She asked him.

He smiled back. "I like Defense Against the Dark Arts a lot." He admitted. "What about you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Probably Ancient Runes. Do you-"

She was interrupted by Holly yelling. "Sirius, I do not think that you're sexy! I will not go out with you!"

Sirius grinned. "I never asked you that. You must like me a lot."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Black! I hate you, now! I am not in love with you! I am in love with…" She looked around the table slowly before catching Remus' eye. "Remus!" She announced. "I'm in love with Remus! He's sexy!" She yelled.

Remus turned a great shade of red. Holly kissed his cheek to prove her point. "See?" She asked Sirius proudly. Remus turned an even brighter shade of red as the boys catcalled.

Sirius grinned back and turned to Lily's friend Hanna. "I can do better than that. Watch." He gave Hanna a small peck on the lips. Holly's grin widened.

"Are you too afraid to make out with her?"

Sirius pushed his chest out proudly. "No! She's just not my type!" Hanna slapped his face and stalked away. Sirius watched her leave before shrugging and turning back to Holly.

"What about you? You haven't kissed Remus yet."

Holly turned to look at Remus. "If he blushed anymore, his face would explode." She said matter-of-factly. She smiled at Remus. "No offense, but you don't look like you want to kiss me that much." She stood up. "Well, ladies, gentlemen, Sirius." She grinned wickedly and strode away from the table. Remus watched her go, sad and relieved that she hadn't kissed him. But even if she had, she only would have to help her flirt with Sirius and then there was the problem of him being a werewolf.

Sirius watched his friend and decided that he needed to cheer up. He took a glass of pumpkin juice and looked at it. He threw it on his friend. Remus yelled and glared at Sirius. "What was that for?" He asked.

Sirius shrugged and turned to grin at James. "You looked a little parched. You better hurry up and change robes before class starts."

Remus glared and stood up. Before he could do anything the new girl pulled him back down and pulled her wand out. "Here." She said. Remus was suddenly dry. James whistled.

"Useful little spell. I mean, dude…can you teach me that?" He asked. "It would be mighty helpful when Sirius decides to throw me in the lake."

Sirius laughed. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Mari, Mari Doyle. I switched her. I was being home-schooled by my parents, but-" Her face grew sad. "They were both killed by You-Know-Who."

James gasped. Lily and Remus looked shocked. Sirius, however, put his hand on hers and shook his head. "Yeah. My lot are a bunch of Death Eaters. I was disowned a while ago. Holly, my second cousin, will probably get the letter any day now. No one likes good Blacks. Want to walk to class?"

Mari smiled at him. "I'd love to."

That night, the boys were getting ready for dinner. James turned to Remus suddenly and grinned. "You looked awfully red at breakfast. Is there a reason for that?"

Remus shook his head, cursing himself as he started to blush again. James started to laugh before turning around to yell at Sirius. "Oy! Padfoot, guess what?"

Sirius turned around to grin at James. "What's that, Prongs?"

James laughed. "Little Moony here has a crush on Holly and Mari!"

Sirius started to laugh. Remus buried his head in his pillow to prevent them from seeing his red face. "Or maybe you do, Sirius. You were the one flirting with Holly today over your sexiness."

Sirius snorted. "I do that with everyone."

"But not with gorgeous girls like that." James whistled. "But Lily's still prettier. So when are you going to admit that you're in love?"

Sirius grinned. "When Lily agrees to go out with you." Remus raised his head in time to watch James pummel Sirius with a pillow.

James finally sat back. "I don't know why she's so cursed stubborn." He said.

Sirius pounded him on the back. "Girls." He said sympathetically. James yelled as Sirius pushed him off of the bed. Remus laughed and was also pulled on to the floor.

In the common room, only four girls sat by the fire. They were having a similar conversation. They were discussing Alice and her crush on Frank.

"You two would be so cute together!" Lily gushed. Hermione nodded, knowing that they would end up together anyway. She turned to Holly who was tired of talking about boys and was staring out the window. Hermione sat next to her.

"So, what classes are you taking?"

Holly shrugged. After a moment, she started to talk. She seemed to be thinking out loud. "I wonder who my parents are." She said. "They must have been powerful for my aunt and uncle to put up with me."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe your aunt and uncle love you."

Holly laughed without humor. "Not likely. Bellatrix could care less about me."

Hermione nodded. "Never mind."

Holly looked at her sharply. "You know her?"

Hermione looked down, cringing inwardly. "Sh-she was with You-Know-Who when he killed my parents."

Holly winced and looked at her shoes. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry. May I ask you something?" Hermione nodded. "Why do you call him You-Know-Who? Aunt Bella and her friends called him the Dark Lord. Why would they? What's wrong with Voldemort, though he isn't a lord."

Hermione stared at her in shock. She was so like Harry. Hermione smiled. "That is a really good question. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

Holly nodded, but before she could respond, Sirius plopped in between them. "What are you two ladies doing this lovely evening? Care for a walk?"

Holly moved away from her irritably. "Sirius, we're actually having a real discussion, so you wouldn't understand anything. Sirius! Put me down!" She yelled as the handsome Gryffindor threw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back until he laid her on the couch and started to tickle her.

Hermione watched them, shaking her head slightly as she thought of Harry and Ginny and how they were so attracted to each other, just like the two Blacks.

That night, Holly lay awake thinking. It wasn't unusual for her. She was usually up very late thinking about her mysterious parents. Tonight, however, was different. She was thinking about a certain step-cousin of hers. She turned over. That was ridiculous. She told herself. But she couldn't help it. He was so handsome.

Holly was glad when she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well? How was it? Don't forget to tell me your answer for the new competition, and please answer this poll. – What is your favorite Fred and George saying/prank? I'll post the results with the next chapter.

It might seem as Holly and Sirius are going to end up together, but please remember that it is only the second chapter. I want some fluffiness in here, but I don't want it set in stone yet! Thanks for reading! I want to thank SOPROL and C.McPherson for their reviews and votes.

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow if I get some reviews!!!


	3. A Kiss Goodnight

Gosh people! You seriously have to start answering the polls or else they're no fun! And what about the competition that I gave you??? Seriously, if I hadn't promised to give you another chapter today, then I would have waited until I got more poll answers! Okay, please answer this poll!!!

Who would be your best friend at Hogwarts?

Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, or Malfoy? Luna, Ginny? Snape? Dumbledore?

Also you should tell me what prank you think that James and Sirius should do to try and get Remus together with Mari/Holly. And lastly please tell me who you think Holly and Mari should end up with. Right now, it's tied I think. THANK YOU!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holly woke up earlier than usual to the sound of crying. She was shocked; usually she was the one who woke up upset. She turned over in her bed to glance at the time. It was a little after three in the morning.

She looked over at Mari, who was the source of the quiet crying. Holly noiselessly stood up and went over to her. She sat on the bed causing Mari to look up at her and smile weakly.

"Sorry I woke you. I was just thinking about my parents and old friends. I miss them." She sniffed and turned over.

Holly smiled. "No big deal. I wake up sometimes with nightmares of my past. Do you want to talk about it?"

Mari shook her head. "Not really. It hurts too much." She looked a little puzzled before saying, "Will you tell me about yourself?"

Holly winced a little. Her past wasn't normally something that she shared with people. She tried to be a happy, carefree person around them. They were all that she had left. Finally, she nodded.

"I was born October 31, 1960. I never lived with my parents. My mother died when I was little, and my father left when I was a child. All I remember of him is his ice cold laugh. I was sent to live with the Lestranges. Rolph wasn't that bad, apart from him trying to force me to learn the Dark Arts. Aunt Bella, however, is another story. She tortured my for staying over at a Muggle friend's house one night. She-" Holly had started to cry. Mari sat up and put an arm around her. "She killed my friend's whole family. That's when I escaped to Hogsmeade and met Sirius and the others."

Holly had tears streaming down her face now. In a hushed whisper she added, "Rachel and Jack were only sixteen, Mari! Sixteen! And she killed them! I will get revenge on her someday! I swear!" She dissolved into tears.

Mari slipped out from under the covers so she could hug her friend. Holly shoved her away, saying, "I'm okay now. Want to go for a walk? I need to get my mind of off this."

Mari nodded. "That sounds great." She slipped out of bed and put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on over her nightgown. Holly threw her pajamas off and replaced them with a pair of sweats and a tank-top. She stowed her wand in her pocket. Mari looked at her oddly.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" She asked kindly.

Holly shook her head. "No. I'm never cold. I could go out in December with nothing but a bra and underwear and still not be cold. Weird, huh?"

Mari laughed and the two set out of the common room.

Out in the grounds, a black dog smelled them coming. He swore loudly and called to the stag behind him. The stag began to run towards the spot where the large wolf stood sniffing the grass. It was too late – he smelled them too.

Holly and Mari took a turn, heading to the Forbidden Forest. Holly was laughing quietly, Mari smiling. Suddenly, a large black dog jumped in front of them, growling fiercely. The girls gasped and took a couple of steps back.

Hermione recognized the dog as Sirius right away. She mentally cursed herself for not remembering that Remus would be out here. She looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the moon was full.

Holly, however, seemed unfazed. She pulled out her wand and immobilized the dog and walked on. Hermione gasped and ran after her, grabbing onto her arm. She pulled her back beside the dog.

Holly looked at her quizzically. "Do you hear something, Holly?" Hermione asked, praying that she would. Holly listened carefully and nodded slowly. "It doesn't sound that nice."

Hermione pulled her friend away from the noises. They turned back towards the castle and both screamed. There in front of them, stood a giant wolf, slobbering hungrily.

Holly looked at Hermione. "Oh shit." She said.

The wolf started to advance on them. Hermione began to sob. Holly was trembling from head-to-toe and swearing in several different languages. Finally, she turned to Hermione.

"Mari, here. Take my wand and wake the dog up. Maybe he'll protect us."

Hermione had no time to do that, as the werewolf had lunged for them both. Holly threw Hermione to the run and kicked out at the wolf angrily. She missed, lost her balance and fell. The werewolf leaned down, licking his chops. Holly began to sob and covered her head with her arms, waiting for the attack.

It never came. Both girls looked up in time to see a stag kicking at the wolf. The black dog was back up as well. Holly sighed in relief and reached for her wand. She muttered a spell under her breath. A moment later, a broom appeared by the girls. Holly mounted, pulling Mari behind her.

Back in the common room, both girls started to cry and laugh at the same time. Holly turned to Mari, saying, "It's only four in the morning, and I already have had a long day." She giggled and entered the dorm room.

Hermione stayed back in the common room, a little upset. Not for herself, though. She never thought her old professor had that much pain when he was a werewolf. She felt so bad for him. Finally, she walked up to her bed and fell asleep.

Sirius groaned as he and James walked back up to the common room. Peter was behind them a little ways, muttering to himself. Sirius was still shaken from seeing Holly and Mari. They had scared him to death, especially Holly. She was one of his best friends.

James felt the same way. Every few minutes he would sigh. Finally he yelled, "What the hell were they thinking?! Of all nights to sneak out, it had to be tonight! And why didn't they bring their wands?!"

Sirius shrugged as Peter jumped. "Prongs, you have _got_ to calm down. If you yell again, then Wormtail will wet himself." Sirius shot a grin at the blushing Peter. "Look, if you couldn't transform into an animal and were startled like that, you wouldn't have remembered your wand. At least Holly has a backbone. She kicked him!" He shook his head, smiling. "I'm as scared as you are, James." He said seriously. "But we saved them and aren't going to let it happen again. Come on."

James smirked a little before following his friend off into the common room. It was obvious that Sirius had a crush on Holly, which was a new feeling for the heartbreaker. He had met his match.

Sirius and James didn't notice Peter slipping off to the dungeons to meet with a few Slytherin students.

The next day, Holly was worried. Out of the four Marauders, only Peter was in class. Holly took a seat beside him in potions, determined to get information out of him about the other three. After failing, she stalked away to sit by Severus Snape. She ignored his look of confusion and began pulling out her books. Finally, Snape decided to say something.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" He was ignored. He tried again. "Excuse me, but what if I don't want a Mudblood sitting next to me?!"

Holly sent him an irritable glance. "Just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm a Mudblood. And even if I was I wouldn't care. Just grow up, I mean, look at Lily Evans. She's a Muggleborn, and she could beat either of us on any test."

Holly smiled smugly as Snape winced a little. She turned back to her cauldron and began to cut roots. Snape stared at her before saying, "So who are you?"

Holly kept on cutting roots. Snape looked away from her, cursing himself for thinking that she would want to be friends with him. He pulled out his textbook and began to write in it. He jumped as she said, "Holly Black, adopted daughter of Bellatrix and Rolphodos Lestrange. You're Severus Snape."

Snape smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about calling you a Mudblood. I didn't really mean it." He looked down at his textbook. Holly looked at him and noticed a spell written on the page.

"What's that spell do? Mufflatio?"

Snape smiled. "It prevents people from listening in on your conversations. It comes in handy sometimes. Want to try it?"

"Sure. Mufflatio!" Holly grinned and looked around. "Hmm. Let's test it." She started yelling. Snape winced and closed his ears. Holly stopped and grinned widely. "That's cool. You're a genius, Sev!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek as the bell rang.

A very red Severus watched as Holly bounded out of the room, eager to catch up with Lily. Severus waited until everyone was out of the room before letting his mouth spread into a wide grin.

Lily, Mari, and Holly decided to look for the boys in their room. They found them snoring away. Holly rolled her eyes and left the room, muttering something about how stupid boys were. Hermione also left the room. Lily timidly reached down to kiss James' cheek, unaware that Hermione was still watching.

Lily left the room to find a beaming Mari. Lily blushed. "You like him, don't you?" Mari asked.

"Maybe a little." Lily admitted. "He's really sweet, and his ego has really shrunk a lot this year. I might even agree to go out with him if he asks again."

Mari gave a knowing smile. "Yeah, he reminds me a lot of an old friend of mine. I hope that you two start dating. You'll be a very cute couple." Lily smiled happily and walked back to the girls' room to get ready for dinner.

That night, the boys joined them for dinner. Holly and Sirius got into an argument again over how hot he was. Remus, Lily, and Hermione talked about lessons. James and Peter talked about their favorite teams.

After dinner, Hermione followed Lily and James out of the Great Hall. They stopped in an empty corridor. Hermione felt in her pocket for the box of Extendible Ear that she had received for Christmas from Ron. She winced as she pulled one out, but her curiosity outweighed her sadness.

"Lily, I know that I promised not to ask you again, but I can't help it. Will you go out with me?" James looked down at his shoes. Lily was beaming up at him, but he didn't notice. "Sorry." He muttered. "I knew that I shouldn't have asked again. I-I love you, Lily."

Lily wiped her eyes with her sleeve. James looked up at her to see why she wasn't angry. Lily kissed him. James looked at her in shock.

Hermione started to cry. She watched as they broke apart. "I know, James. I love you too. Yes, I'll go out with you."

Hermione smiled and pulled away to go back to the dorm. In her mind, she saw Lily and James, with a teenaged Harry in the middle. Hermione nodded. She would make that happen. It would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awh! How sweet! I love Lily/James. Well, now they're together. Do you remember the bet between James and Sirius??? No? Well, if James got Lily to say yes, then Sirius would have to tell Holly that he liked her. Mwahaha! We'll see that next chapter! What will Holly do? What will Remus do???

You'll find out next chapter! DON'T FORGET THE POLLS!


	4. Padfoot's Confession

Same poll from last chapter since I decided to post two today and don't want to wait for answers. Please answer them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holly and Lily sat on two chairs in the common room playing Exploding Snaps when Mari raced in with a happy expression on her face. "Lily! Lily!" She yelled. Lily slowly turned to face her excited friend.

"That is so exciting! I can't believe that you kissed James!"

"What!" Holly yelled. Lily blushed as some second years came down the stairs and started giggling. She blushed even more as Sirius and Remus came in. Holly didn't see them and continued to yell. "You did?! Why didn't you tell me?! That's really good though! You'll be the cutest couple!"

Sirius glared and stomped over to them. "What? Who are you going out with, Evans? How could you? How could you break James' heart like this? Can't you see that he loves you?"

"Sirius…" Holly and Hermione said in unison. They were ignored.

"I can't believe you, Evans. You're disgusting! You're-"

"SIRIUS!" Holly yelled. He jumped and scowled at her. Holly continued, ignoring his ugly glare. "Why don't you ask Lily who she's going out with before you start yelling at her? And if you ever do that again, I'll hex you into the future! Shove off, Black!" Holly stood up and stalked off to her room.

Sirius winced and turned to Lily. "Who are you going out with?" He whispered.

Lily smiled. "James." Sirius winced and muttered an apology. "It's okay, Sirius. I just feel bad for you. Holly is a nasty one when she wants to be. Next time, I'd appreciate it if you would ask me first."

Sirius nodded and hung his head. Hermione grinned. "She told James that she loved him." Sirius' head shot up again, and he broke into a grin.

"Mari!" Lily said. She glared and stood up, following Holly up to their room. Mari nodded to Sirius before following her.

Sirius was miserable that week. Holly wouldn't talk to him, and he missed flirting with her dreadfully. She would be at breakfast before he even woke up, and she would skip dinner to study. She arrived late and left early at every lesson. Sirius knew what she was doing; she was purposely avoiding him.

Sirius was surprised at how much it hurt. In every other relationship that he had had with a girl, he was the one to break up with them. He would make out with them for an hour or so before leaving them for someone prettier or someone wearing hotter clothing. It was how it had always been.

But Holly, she was different. Sirius had plenty of girls in the school who weren't talking to him, but her rejection hurt. There was only one possible answer to why – Sirius was falling for her. But he would never tell her that.

Holly went to the library with Mari and Lily for an hour before breakfast. She knew that Sirius wouldn't look for her there and she didn't want to talk to him. _You're avoiding him. _

_**I am not! I just don't want to talk to him!**_

_Yes, you do. You just have a big crush on him and are afraid to. _

_**I do not like him!**_

_Don't deny it!_

_**I'm not! I just don't like him! **_

Holly wasn't paying attention, so she didn't notice Sirius until he was right in front of her. She jumped up, slamming her book shut and stalked out of the library, ignoring his hurt look. Lily followed her a minute later.

"Holly, that wasn't nice." She said. "I'm the one who he was yelling at, and I forgave him, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't really-" Holly sighed, giving up. "Fine. You're right. I guess that I'm just being stupid and should forgive him already. Okay. I'll talk to him before class." Lily beamed and walked over to where James was standing.

Holly turned away as Mari and Sirius walked into the classroom from the library. Holly followed Sirius and sat next to him. He looked at her, shocked. Holly smiled a little and cast the new spell that Sev had taught her.

"Sorry, Sirius. I have a really bad temper, if you hadn't noticed."

Sirius smiled back. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry for yelling at Lily. Are you two really good friends or something?"

Holly nodded before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You're a great friend, Sirius. Come on; let's go to our next class."

James, although he couldn't hear them, watched them very closely, grinning when he remembered his bargain with his friend. Holly and Sirius would be a couple soon. He stood up and walked over to where Lily was packing her books. "Come on, Lils. We've got to go to potions, although we won't lose any points since Slughorn's in love with you." Lily rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

Hermione was walking to potions with Remus. They were both in their own thoughts when Hermione decided that she wanted to test him. "Remus, did you know that there was a werewolf on the grounds two weeks ago?"

He stopped walking and turned to her. "W-what?"

"Yeah, I know. Holly and I were both upset last full moon, and we decided to go for a walk. Hey, you can't blame us, though. We were just walking. How would we know that there was a werewolf out there? So, anyway, it tries to attack us! Then there was this big black dog that saved us. And a stag! It was so scary!"

Remus looked embarrassed and mortified. Hermione immediately felt sad. She shouldn't have pushed him like that. "I'll bet." He said sadly. Hermione put an arm around him. "What is it?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. Come on. We're here."

Later that day, Hermione and Holly noticed that Remus was yelling at Sirius and James. Peter was nowhere to be found. Holly rolled her eyes at Hermione and strode up to them.

"As much as I like this new side of you, Re, I think that Sirius and James are very scared. Maybe you should back off a little." She joked.

Remus blushed. "Sorry, guys." He muttered. "I was only upset."

Sirius grinned. "Understandable. Hey, James, think that we can call him Re all the time now? Oh dearest Re, I am deeply in love with you!" He dodged a kick from Remus and ducked behind James while singing off tune to a love song. Holly looked at him in disgust.

"How do you even know that song? Never mind." She added as he opened his mouth. "I don't even want to know. Hey, Re_mus_, come study with us?"

James grinned. "I'm offended. Do I not get a nickname?"

Holly stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, fine! Remus shall be the Wise One, you can be the Hot One, and Peter can be the Funny One."

Sirius sighed, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Have you forgotten me, love?"

Holly flashed him a sweet smile. "Of course not. You can be the Plain One." Everyone started to laugh except Sirius, who was glaring at Holly. Finally she pulled away from the crowd, yelling, "Hey, Remus, hurry up! I want to hurry and finish my homework so I can play a prank on Sirius!"

Remus shot a grin at the scowling Sirius before running after her.

Hermione decided to give Remus some time alone with Holly. She seemed to calm him down, and she had only recently made him uneasy. She knew the reason that her friend had been yelling at Sirius and James. So she decided to spend time with Lily. However, Lily had already planned to spend it with James. Hermione was stuck with Sirius.

After doing their homework, or in Sirius' case _copying_, the two friends were plain bored. Hermione was tired of staring at her textbook while Sirius' eyes were on her. She sat up and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about how you met James and the others?" She said cheerfully. Sirius shrugged.

"Well, I was trying to get away from my parents, and I lost control of my trolley and I ran into James and he ran into the wall. He wasn't too happy. We had a shouting match and both almost missed the train. We both got on at the last minute. There was nowhere to sit except for a compartment near the back of the train where Remus was. After that, we became best friends. We saved Peter the next day. He was being picked on by some third year Slytherin. Tell me about yourself."

"Nothing special. I, umm, love studying, have a nasty temper, but it takes me a while to get riled up, I love the color blue, have a- _had_ a little sister named Hermione and two loving parents, and don't feel like talking about them right now." Hermione stared at Sirius coldly before wincing and looking done. It was sad, shocking, and yet it was the truth. She didn't think of herself as Hermione anymore. She was Mari. Hermione was now her little sister. She turned back to Sirius, determined to get more information out of him. "So who do you like?"

"What?" Sirius asked. Mari was very unsetting. She didn't beat around the bush like he did.

"Who do you like, as in, have a crush on?" Mari said patiently.

"Umm, do I have to answer that question?" He asked, wincing as Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. Holly. I like Holly."

Hermione nodded, just as baffled when he asked her the same question. She blushed and stood up. "Remus." She whispered. "I like Remus. If you tell him, you are so dead!" She rushed into the girls' dormitory leaving a smiling Sirius.

"This'll be good for Remus. He's never had someone crushing on him before." Sirius told James that night. James groaned and rolled over onto his back, glad that Remus wasn't back from the library yet. He wouldn't like it at all.

"Prongs, stop moaning and talk to me!"

"It's like midnight, Padfoot! I'm tired!"

"Only because you just got back from a kissing session with Evans." Sirius said bluntly.

"Sirius!" James yelled. Both boys winced as Frank Longbottom jumped and fell out of his bed. There was an even louder bang as he fell against one of Sirius' fireworks. James groaned again. "Lily in 3…2…1." Sure enough, the door opened and an angry redhead entered the room.

"What happened? Frank, are you okay?"

"Hell, Evans. He's fine. He just fell out of bed. Could you leave us alone now? James is tired from making out with you." Sirius said frankly. The angry redhead turned a deep red, giving others the impression that her head was on fire, and she slammed the door. Sirius chuckled and rolled over.

"Padfoot, I know you mean well, but please don't swear at my girlfriend again. Oh, and you know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You get to make out, talk, make out some more-"

"No! Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant! We had a bargain, remember? You said that you'd confess you're undying love for Holly if I convinced Lily to go out with me."

"James, I never agreed on that. It was a rhetorical statement."

"First of all, its rhetorical question, and that wasn't a question. It was a promise."

"Prongs, you've been hanging out with Evans too much."

James ignored that. "If you don't tell her then I will." He said proudly.

Sirius swore at him angrily. James rolled over. "Love you too. G'night!"

Both of them were asleep when Remus snuck in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Master, I tried my hardest! The girl snuck away! She never listened when we tried to get her to do Dark Arts. She is almost as powerful as you, though. She stunned us and snuck away! Master, please!" A high woman's voice said. She screamed as a curse hit her, making her shake. The man above her laughed a high cold laugh and released her from it.

"Bella, I like you too much to kill you. However, if you don't find her and bring her to me, I will have to kill you. Sorry, dear." The man disappeared, leaving the screaming woman on her own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter soon! I promise! I better go to bed. I have school tomorrow and it's after midnight. Oops! Bye! REVIEW! Ciao!


	5. Hermione's Future Past

Okay, I guess I don't have school today, it being Labor's Day weekend, but I didn't know that so I woke up early and have nothing else to do except type. Which is fine with me! So, yeah, I know that not many of you will have had time to review the last one since I posted it kind of late, but I wanted to get this one up too.

Umm, no poll this 'chapter' since I posted the last three within less than 24 hours. So, Hermione and the twins won last chapter. Yeah, I think I'd be friends with the twins, since I'm a joker myself and I have an odd sense of humor. I think that I'd also be friends with Harry since I've had a lot of bad things happen to my family and hate attention.

Right now, the other quiz is tied. Mari/Remus & Holly/Sirius has two, and Sirius/Mari & Holly/Remus has two. I like one better than the other, so I might have to go with that. Thing is, for those of you who have read my other fics, they aren't _enough_ alike. I'm not saying who, but you've probably guessed it. Well, read!

Don't own 'em. Don't sue me. Glad we got that clear!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius agreed to James that he would tell Holly at Christmas. He said that it would be more romantic, but in truth, he was scared, scared of her rejection. That made him laugh. He had never been scared of a girl before, but Holly, Holly was Holly.

As they weeks turned into months, Holly had been watching the way that Remus and Mari danced around each other for too long. She decided to go talk to James about it.

James agreed with her, but he said that he didn't have any good Christmas pranks. Holly and James spent hours on the Quidditch pitch talking about good pranks. After another meeting, Holly decided that they would have to invent mistletoe.

"Umm, Holly, don't mean to crush you or anything, but they're already invented. I say that we just lure the two into a room together, lock the door, and wait until they kiss to let them out."

Holly nodded, a big smile on her face. "What if we put a protection shield around the mistletoe? When two people go under it, it will lock and won't let you out until you kiss! James, that's brilliant!"

She hopped up and ran to get what they would need.

Meanwhile, upstairs Remus and Hermione were sitting and talking as usual. The two of them were very good friends, and they both enjoyed talking to each other. Hermione hadn't talked to Remus about his being a werewolf in a long time, but she wanted to again.

"Remus, why are you always sick?" She asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"You get sick once a month."

"I don't. My mother does!"

Hermione turned away from her books to stare him in the eyes. Finally she whispered, "Remus, you know that you can trust me with anything, right?"

He winced before looking up at her again. "I know. I know I can. I promise to tell you someday." He stood up, grabbed his books, and left the room. Hermione watched him sadly before grabbing her own books and following him.

Remus walked into his room to see Holly and James stooped over something. When seeing Remus, Holly spun around and immediately pushed James down. Remus eyed them suspiciously before shaking his head. "Never mind. I don't really want to know."

Holly chuckled. "Good, 'cause we aren't telling you."

Remus rolled his eyes and went to lie in his bed. Holly and James were whispering to each other softly. Finally, Holly gathered something in her arms and put a blanket over it. She touched Remus' forehead lightly.

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well." With that, she was gone. Remus fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Holly, however, didn't. She had been having the same dream for the past two months. Her aunt and uncle were being tortured by, she guessed, the Dark Lord. It had to be him, seeing as no one else would be able to stand up to Bella and Rolph like that. It hurt her, to see them, all bloody and screaming. Even though, Holly hated them, she needed to stop that.

She was still undecided when she had a dream about the Dark Lord. He wasn't torturing this time. He was talking to a tall blonde man.

"Lucias, the girl wants her father. She doesn't know that he's here. Make sure that you kill him at the week's end. I don't want to look at him anymore. I only need the girl. Go on."

Lucias Malfoy turned on his heel and walked from the room.

Holly say up, gasping and sweating. There were tears streaming down her face. She pulled her blankets off of her and rushed from the room. She knew that it was know mandatory to find Voldemort. But first, she'd have to find a Slytherin.

She sat curled up on an armchair for hours, not noticing that she was frozen cold, not noticing as the hours passed away. She sat, staring out the window, trying to imagine what her father was like. She winced every few minutes as pictures of Voldemort's tortured Death Eaters crept into her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of _Does my father look like that? _

She didn't notice her friends come to sit by her. When Sirius put an arm on her shoulder and felt how cold she was, he pulled a blanket onto her. She didn't even notice.

"Holly?" He asked. Lily and Remus exchanged a worried glance. Hermione, however, pulled Holly to her feet.

"Holly, come on. I need to talk to you in the girls' dormitory. Come on." Hermione half carried, half dragged the girl up the steps. "We'll be down later." She called to the boys. "Don't wait for us!"

Hermione put Holly down on her bed. "Listen, I need you to tell me what is wrong with you. I can help you; I promise."

Holly sighed deeply. "No one can help me." She said. She winced again. Mari put an arm around her. "Nobody."

"Just tell me."

Holly nodded and pulled away. "I see visions sometimes. Not visions from the future, but I see visions from the present, inside my head when I'm sleeping. Well, usually I see Lord Voldemort torturing Aunt Bella and Uncle Rolph, but last night, last night I dreamed of him talking, just talking. He was talking to some Malfoy guy, but he was talking about my father. He said that he was going to kill him by the week's end. I have to go save him, Mari. I've never seen him before and I keep getting images of my aunt and uncle inside my head. What if he looks like that too?" Holly began to cry.

Hermione put an arm around her. "I can help, but you can't tell anyone this. Okay?"

Holly nodded slowly. Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "I was born on September 19, 1979." Holly's mouth fell open. "To Muggle parents. I was accepted to Hogwarts right before my twelfth birthday. I made friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter-"

"Potter? As in James Potter?"

"Potter as in Harry Potter, as in James Potter's son."

"Oh."

"So, when Harry was a baby, his parents were killed by Voldemort." Holly gasped and started to cry again. "It was Halloween of 1981."

Holly stood up. "No! That's three years from now! I won't let him!" Before she could go downstairs to make sure Lily and James were okay, Hermione pulled her back down beside her.

"You promised not to tell anyone." Holly sat back on the bed breathing heavily. Hermione continued. "Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but he couldn't. He was ripped from his body. Harry was named as the Boy Who Lived. He had a lightning scar on his forehead, the only mark of Voldemort trying to kill him."

"When Harry was fifteen he started seeing visions from Voldemort. Finally, Voldemort realized it and decided to take advantage of it. You see, Harry was a little bit too noble. He tried to save anyone. Well, he got a vision of his godfather being tortured, and he rushed to save him. He was tricked, and well, his godfather died."

"Who was his godfather?" Holly whispered.

Hermione only hesitated for a moment before saying, "Sirius." Holly fell silent and watched Hermione closely. "Harry was never the same after that. When he was seventeen, there was a war against Voldemort here in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, everyone died, everyone except for me. I was hit by a spell and was sent here." She started to cry. Holly joined in.

After a while, they both stopped. Holly turned to Hermione. "What's your real name, then?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Holly gave Hermione a hug before sitting back up. "So you think that Voldemort is trying to trick me?" Hermione nodded. Holly hugged her legs to her chest thinking. "I still think that I should go." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, but only if I go with you."

"Deal."

Hermione sighed. "I miss them so much. You remind me of Harry, though. But still, you aren't the same. You'll never be the same." She sighed. "I miss them so much. I really don't want to go back to my time. I want to stay here and change their lives so that they'll be happy."

Holly hugged Hermione tightly. "Mari- I mean, Hermione, you are a really great friend to them. Don't think that they'll hate you for having a little bit of fun when they're dead. Look, if they were alive and you were dead, would you want them to live their lives?"

"Yes."

"Well, there is your answer then. It happens. People die, people are born with diseases, buildings are destroyed by war, and yet, the world still goes on. We can't change that. You're willing to change the past for your friends, even though that will change them. Harry will no longer be the Boy Who Lived, but you just want him to be happy. That's a sign of friendship, M-Hermione."

Hermione threw her arms around her newest best friend. "Holly, thank you so much. I needed to hear that."  
Holly chuckled. "I know."

Lily came up a moment later, looking a little dazed. Hermione looked at her in worry, but Holly just laughed. "Don't worry about Lily. She was just kissing James and is surprised to see that she likes it."

Hermione chuckled. "Am I really so predictable?" Lily asked irritably.

Holly grinned. "Yup. To me, at least."

Seeing as they had missed breakfast, the Marauders and the girls had to wait until lunch to grab something to eat. Holly and Mari were unusually quiet, and the others watched them with worried eyes. Holly didn't notice, and Hermione ignored them.

After lunch, Holly took Hermione aside. "Hermione, I need to go rescue my father. I have never even met him. I need to!"

Hermione nodded. "All right. We'll go tonight."

Holly beamed and several tears fell onto her cheeks. "Thank you so much! You're the best friend I've ever had!" Hermione was pulled into a hug.

Both girls were grinning. "You're the best female friend I've had, Holly." Hermione whispered back.

That night, Holly woke Hermione up at around midnight. "Hermione, I just realized that I don't know where he is. I think we might have to talk to a Slytherin. I know where the common room is, I think. I was following some ugly Slytherin a month ago, trying to hex him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay. The password should be obvious. Knowing Slytherin, it's probably Pureblood or something like that."

Holly snorted loudly. "Yeah probably. Let's go."

The password was indeed 'pureblood' and Hermione and Holly ran into none other than the little brother of Sirius, Regulus Black.

He sat in an armchair by the fire, reading a letter. Holly, the braver of the two, snuck up behind him and put a hand over his mouth. Hermione pointed her wand at him, an angry look on her face.

"Don't even think about screaming, little Black. We just want to talk." Holly said angrily. She slowly released his mouth. To Hermione's relief, he stayed silent.

"Tell my where my aunt and uncle are. I want to know where Aunt Bella is, Regulus!" Holly said.

"With the Dark Lord." Regulus replied calmly. Hermione pulled Holly back, foreseeing her slapping him.

"Where's Voldemort, Regulus?" Hermione asked kindly as Holly snarled at him. Hermione put a silencing charm on her. She glared angrily at Hermione before turning back to glare at Regulus.

"Why should I tell you?" He said.

"He wants Holly. We both know that." Hermione said.

Regulus smiled. "Maybe." He sighed. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know. He's in the Riddle Manor, where His father lived when he was younger. His father is out of town at the moment, so He is taking advantage of that."

"Thank you, Regulus." Hermione said, still kindly.

"Wait. I have one question for you. How did you know the password to the common room?"

Holly had taken the charm off of her. "You Slytherins are too predictable." She hissed. Hermione started to drag her out of the common room. Regulus was grinning mockingly. Holly flipped him off and allowed herself to be pulled from the room.

Hermione dragged her friend behind her. "Stop flipping people off! You need to be in control of your temper, Holly! You're going to need it if you want to get your father back!"

Holly sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I liked this chapter. Not just fluff anymore! Yay! Umm, yeah, by the way, SOPROL's best friend is Luna! I just got her review so yeah. I love your reasons for that! Next chapter will be posted soon!

Oh, and I hope you've all read the seventh book, because I'll probably mention the events a lot. Ciao!


	6. Holly's Father

Poll for this chapter – What House would you be in? I think I would be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. Probably a Slytherin though. I am pretty nasty sometimes. What about you?

Other news. I have homecoming this week, so I probably won't be posting for a while. Meaning, until next weekend. Ugh. I hate high school. If any of you aren't in it yet, or are already out of it, you are so lucky! Yeah, I still haven't finished my homework and it's due tomorrow.

I know that a few of you had interesting theories about Holly's parent's, but something in my last chapter made you think otherwise. Well, you'll find out right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two girls had Apparated in front of Voldemort's house. Holly looked fierce, while Hermione had a look of worry on her face.

As usual, it was Holly who broke the silence. "Right." She said. Hermione gave her friend a side glance and nearly beamed at the sight of her determined face. She was so much like Harry. Her black hair was swept into a high ponytail, leaving her violet eyes brighter than ever. Her eyes were filled with determination and anger, the same as what Harry's had looked like before he had died.

Hermione nodded, forgetting that Holly wasn't looking at her. "Right." She repeated.

Holly smiled a little before her face etched back into its original determined lines. Her mouth was as thin as Professor McGonagall's after seeing Harry's body. Hermione took Holly's ice cold hand in her own, saying, "Now or never, Holly."

That woke Holly up. She straightened, pulling her wand out of her sweatpants. Hermione copied her. The two girls walked up to the door and blasted it open. Holly gasped as her gaze fell upon Peter Pettigrew.

"You little rat! You lying, deceiving little jerk! You-!" Holly yelled. She noticed Hermione's calm look and glared angrily. "We'll talk later!" Holly pushed Pettigrew out of the way and began to stalk down the stairs. Hermione turned to Peter.

"It isn't too late for you, Peter." She said kindly. "Come with us and help us rescue Holly's father. We'd protect you from him."

Peter paled and turned into a rat before disappearing. Hermione looked down to where Holly was waiting and back up to where Peter was going. She had to change this. Peter would be the one to betray Lily and James. Hermione bolted after him, ignoring Holly's yells.

_There must be a good reason for it._ Holly told herself. _Hermione can't be insanely mad, can she?_ Holly groaned and sprinted. She caught up to Hermione quickly. Before she could get to Peter, he raced into a room.

Holly didn't hesitate before opening the door. There, sitting on an armchair was a smug smile, was Lord Voldemort.

It was nearly dawn, and Lily had woken up after a bad dream. The room seemed empty somehow. She slipped out of her bed and crept around the check on the other girls. Alice was sleeping, a smile on her face. Next to Alice, Hanna was snoring lightly. Lily gasped and turned white as she found that Holly's bed was empty.

"Calm down, Lils." She whispered to herself. "She always wakes up early. It can't be helped. She's probably on a little walk or something. Just calm down, Lily."

After checking Mari's empty bed also, she was determined that it wasn't just a walk. Lily rushed to go tell James.

James was enjoying his dream. He and Lily were on a boat in the lake. Lily looked extra hot wearing a green, strapless dress. Suddenly, the giant squid poked a tentacle out of the water and began shaking their boat.

"James." Lily said. "James! JAMES!"

James woke with a start. "What happened? Who died?" He said groggily. He noticed his girlfriend standing over him looking worried. "Oh, hey, Lily, nice t-shirt. I like how much leg it shows." He stared down at her. She realized that she was only wearing a t-shirt. She blushed a little before sitting on his bed.

"James, Holly and Mari have disappeared. I need you to wake the others and join me down in the common room. Immediately. I'll go up and look for a note or something. If they don't return soon, we're going to Dumbledore."

James was up at once, shaking his friends awake.

Holly stared back fiercely into his cold, dark eyes. He gave a chuckle. Holly froze immediately. There was something about his laugh, something that she had heard before. Holly bit her lip, trying to remember where it was from.

"Something wrong, Holly?" He asked mockingly.

"Don't call me that!" Holly snapped. "Only my friends call me that! I came here for my father!"

Voldemort laughed again, draining all the blood from Holly and Hermione's faces. He stood up, causing the girls to immediately dive for their wands. He laughed again, the high, lifeless sound. Holly trembled a little.

"He's dead, Holly. He's been dead for a long time."

Holly felt her legs collapse. Hermione steadied her. "What?" She said weakly.

"He's been dead for years. Here." Voldemort threw a picture onto the floor, staring intently at Holly. Holly picked the picture up, startled when Hermione pulled it from her hands.

Hermione recognized the handsome young teenager in the photograph at once. "No." She said anxiously. Suddenly, all her questions about Holly Black had come true. Holly was not who she seemed. Hermione bent in closer to read the name at the bottom of the picture. "Tom Marvolo Riddle and daughter, Holatrix Merope Riddle." She read out loud. "Holly, you're the daughter of Lord Voldemort."

Holly screamed as Voldemort's cold laughter rose out of the building, causing everyone who heard it to shake in fear.

It seemed hours to the boys and Lily. They sat in the common room, waiting. Finally, Lily stood up. "I'm going to see Dumbledore." She announced. James nodded dumbly and followed her. Sirius and Remus nodded at each other before sneaking up to steal James' invisibility cloak. They were going after their friends.

Holly knew immediately what Voldemort wanted and what had to be done. She pushed Hermione behind her.

"Let me guess, Voldemort. You want me back, am I correct?" Voldemort gave a low chuckle and nodded. Holly bit her lip. "If you let my friend go, then I'll stay here with you."

Voldemort laughed again and nodded. "I agree, but we need an Unbreakable Vow. I only met you. I don't trust you yet."

Holly didn't hesitate before nodding. "Mari, act as our Bonder please." Hermione gasped before nodding. "Pull out your wand, Mari." Hermione did so, still looking worried. Holly clasped hands with her father, staring coldly into his unblinking eyes. Hermione placed her wand over their joined hands.

"Will you, Holly, stay at your father's side, learning the Dark Arts and helping me defeat Dumbledore without any escape attempts or attempts on my life, the life of yourself, and the lives of all my Death Eaters?"

Holly snarled. "I will, but not for Pettigrew."

Voldemort laughed again and inclined his head telling her to speak. She did. "Will you, Voldemort, let me accompany Mari Doyle back to Hogwarts and let me speak with my friends?"

He gave another laugh. "I will."

Dumbledore sighed and wiped his eyes with his robe. "So it has happened." He said sadly. James and Lily didn't bother to hide their shock at how sad he was. "I regret the loss of Miss Doyle. Miss Black, however, had to go sooner or later."

"I decided to make it sooner." A voice from the fire said. Three heads whipped around to see a grim looking Holly and a tearful Mari staring at them. Lily squealed and ran to hug Mari. James wrapped his arms around Holly.

"What happened?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't really know." She gently pushed him away to embrace Lily gently before turning to Dumbledore. "Professor, I made an Unbreakable Vow with Voldemort. He-he's my father." Holly bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

James and Lily gasped. Hermione wrapped her arms around Holly before letting her go. Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I hoped that I would be the one to tell you." He responded after a while.

"What?" Holly said. "You knew?"

"I did. What vow is this?"

"I'm to live with him and help him with Dark Magic. If any of you ever find yourselves in battle against me, kill me. I promise not to curse you. No, James." She told him as he opened his mouth to argue. "I would rather be dead then killing my friends. I must leave now. Mari, tell the others the truth about you. Lily, never be afraid of having friends who are different. James, tell Sirius that I love him."

And with that, she was gone. The three friends left in Dumbledore's office all started to cry, even James, and they all turned to go their separate ways. James left to find Sirius, Hermione left to find Remus, and Lily left to find Severus Snape.

Holly was introduced with Bellatrix's little sister Narcissa upon her arrival. The small, blonde beauty looked scared, and Holly didn't blame her. The girl was only sixteen and didn't seem to be outgoing like her older sister. Holly and she immediately became 'friends', although they were more of acquaintances. They got along rather well, as they both didn't want to be there. However, Holly knew that at Hogwarts, they'd be enemies.

Holly hated Dark Magic with all of her heart. As much as she wanted to break the Vow, she knew she couldn't, not without killing herself and Hermione. So she resolved to do very poorly, hoping her father would give up on her. Instead, he used Crucio on her. Eventually, it became a routine.

Holly finally gave up on her struggling and learned the spells. The jinxes and hexes came easy for her. They were common at Hogwarts. But the curses, especially the three Unforgivable's, she hated. However, she practiced them all, expect for the killing curse. That one, she wouldn't use no matter what. She preferred getting tortured then to stoop down that low.

Sirius hissed at Remus. "Stop being so loud, Moony! You're going to get us caught!"

Remus nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to be sick."

Sirius sighed. "Silenco!" He murmered, pointing his wand at his friend. Sure enough, Remus threw up, getting the hem of the cloak. Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust. "James will kill you when we get baaa-"

Someone had grabbed the cloak and pulled it off of him. Remus turned to scowl at Sirius as too Death Eaters grabbed them. He had managed to undo the Silence Charm on himself. "You should have casted that spell on yourself too." Remus said glumly, allowing the Death Eater to take his wand.

Sirius sighed. "I know, I know. Somehow, it's always my fault."

Remus couldn't help it; he started to laugh.

At Hogwarts, Lily, Hermione, and James sat in a room together. In had been three months since they had seen their three friends. Hermione had waited, trying to tell herself that they would come back, bubt they didn't. Lily and James were about to learn her parentage.

One day, three months from the day she had figured out her parentage, Holly was in her room practicing Crucio under the critical eyes of Aunt Bella and Lucius Malfoy. There was a hissing noise in the room, causing all three of them to jump. Voldemort entered with a large snake that he carried around. Holly shuddered and took a step back. He laughed.

"Holly, you have some guests sitting down in the parlor. Why don't we go give them a visit?" He laughed again and disappeared from the room.

"No." Holly breathed. She raced after Voldemort, cursing as she saw two bruised and beaten boys tied with invisible ropes in the parlor. Holly turned her wide-eyes to the first one before turning them to the next one.

Remus and Sirius had been captured by Lord Voldemort, most likely trying to rescue her. Holly swore inside of her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How was it??? I really hope that you guys answer the poll, and oh, you should go review for my other Harry Potter fics, a oneshot called the Hand of Glory and one on Harry's daughter called Lily Ginevra Potter, but I think I'll change that name soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Were your theories right about Holly's father? By the way, he was lying. Remember how he step Harry up, well that's what he did here! We'll figure out who Holly's mother is soon enough, but she'll be an OC, but it'll still be interesting, I promise. Why did Voldemort love her? Is she dead? Did she love him? You'll see!


	7. Roselyn's Story

Hi guys! C.McPherson is a Slytherin/Gryffindor like me, and whedonist19 is a Ravenclaw. Thanks to you to for reviewing. Question for next week – What character from Harry Potter, it can be anyone, would you most like to go out with? I'll come up with a better one for next week.

This chapter works a little differently. This is the story about Voldemort and Holly's mother, how they met and how they fell in love. Enjoy – it starts when Voldy is a sixth year at Hogwarts He is a prefect.

By the way, Roselyn is awesome!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Around 35 years ago – Roslyn Ellie Becker

"Miss Becker and Mr. Riddle, you two shall be potions partners for the rest of the year." The professor said, pointing to a spot in the front. Tom watched as a beautiful girl with blonde hair and violet eyes same forward and sat down reluctantly. Tom smiled at her.

"Don't worry; sitting in the front isn't that bad. I'm Tom, by the way, Tom Riddle."

The girl turned to glare at him. "I don't really care. From what I've heard, you're an evil idiot. You're a bully. I don't care about sitting in the front, Riddle. I don't want to sit be you." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Now, now, Roselyn. You shouldn't be arguing with one as bright as Tom. He'll be the next Minister of Magic, I tell you, and I've never been wrong!" Slughorn announced proudly. Roselyn turned to glare at him.

Tom immediately turned his attention back to the front of the room and started putting his potion together. Roselyn watched him for a while before asking, "Are you going to let me do anything?"

He turned to smirk at her. "Nope."

Surprisingly, she didn't yell at him. She tore a strip of parchment out of her notes and wrote on it. Tom frowned at it as she passed it back to her Mudblood friend, Myrtle Hawkins. Tom shrugged and turned back to work on the potion.

Tom hated Myrtle. She always took away the attention that he got from the teachers with her moping and moaning. Her only friend was Roselyn, and they didn't get along all the time. She was too moody for her own good. In fact, as soon as Riddle managed to get the Chamber open, she'd be the first to die.

Roselyn started to giggle. Tom raised his eyebrows, but she chose to ignore him. He frowned at her. "Hey Becker. Quiet down. Some people are trying to work!" She merely shrugged and wrote a response back to Myrtle. "It counts for your grade, Becker! Do you want a good job?"

Roselyn glared at him again. "Some people are actually wealthy and have a good family name, Riddle. I don't need a good job."

"You want one though."

Roselyn glared fiercely. "How would you know so much about me, Riddle? I don't think that I told you all of this!"

Tom shrugged. "I guessed, and well, I like you."  
She laughed at him. Tom shrugged it off. She would see someday.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Tom managed to kill Myrtle, leaving Roselyn very alone. It was then that she finally agreed to date him. Tom was pleased, but it was too late. He left to start making Horcruxes the next day.

Tom did evil things, changing his name to Voldemort so that Roselyn wouldn't know. He changed his appearance. After nearly twenty years apart, Tom went to Hogwarts for to apply for a job. He wasn't aware that Roselyn had been teaching there all those years. He found her, teaching Charms to young Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, and it reminded him of him and her. The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw who, in his opinion, should have been a Slytherin.

They were in love again. Roselyn left to live with Tom. She still didn't know who he really was. He was only Lord Voldemort at night. During daytime, he was Tom again, plain old Tom Riddle.

Roselyn got pregnant with Tom's child. He was pleased; someone of his blood would make a strong ally, but he was disappointed when Roselyn died in childbirth. He sent his unnamed daughter to live with the Blacks. They were a noble family who would turn little Hollatrix into a full-blood Slytherin.

Tom's heart hurt so much from losing Roselyn. He made more Horcruxes to help his heart. He became a person who people feared; he became Lord Voldemort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holly, a little blindly, put down the diary her mother had written. She rubbed her head, looking at it with a puzzled expression on her face. There was a knock on her door. She ignored it, not hearing it. She was deep into her thoughts when the door burst open. Holly slowly turned to stare at her father.

"Roselyn." She said gently, recognizing the pain in Tom's eyes for the first time. So he was human. That alone caused Holly to forgive him for forcing her to make the Unbreakable Vow. It wasn't enough for the deaths of all who he had killed though. Holly would never be able to forgive him that.

"How do you know that name?" He hissed. Holly flinched as his eyes narrowed and turned blood-red. He grinned again, eyes still red, and Holly forgot that she had forgiven him.

"What do you need, Riddle?" She asked.

He pulled his wand out, eyes flashing. "Crucio!" He hissed. Holly held back her scream and fell to the floor. Voldemort just laughed.

Below, Sirius and Remus heard her screams. They both started shaking, Sirius in rage, and Remus in fear for his friend. Sirius turned to Remus and muttered, "We need help."

Remus nodded his agreement. They needed help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's it!" Hermione announced to Lily, James, Alice Cooper, and Frank Longbottom. "I've had it! I will not sit here any longer while wondering if my friends are dead or being tortured! I'm going to help them!"  
James sighed deeply. "You heard what Holly said, Hermione." She had only recently told them who she really was. "She doesn't want our help. All she said was to kill her if we ever meet her in battle."

Hermione sent him a glare so fierce that she might have been Holly. James winced and pulled Lily closer to him. Hermione's gaze softened. "I will not watch anymore people die, especially not her. She's never had a good life. She deserves to have one now."

Lily stood up, looking just as fierce as Hermione had a minute ago. "I agree. Holly has always sacrificed herself for the good of another. We're going to go save her! Let's go!"

Lily walked over to stand next to Hermione. After a secong, Frank Longbottom also stood up and went over to stand by them. He smiled.

"Holly was always nice to me, and she helped me conquer my fear and ask Alice out. Without her, I don't think we'd be a couple, Alice." He smiled at her. "Besides, Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without her and the Marauders."

Alice chuckled and stood up gracefully, placing her hand in Frank's. She nodded to the beaming Hermione and Lily before turning back to James. "Come on, James. We will leave you here if you don't come."

James jumped up right away. Hermione ran to him, hugging him tightly around the neck. She stepped aside for Lily and him to kiss fiercely, maybe the last kiss they would share at Hogwarts. Hermione quickly shoved that to the back of her mind. They weren't going to die just yet!

Before they left the common room, Lily turned to Hermione and James. "Sev's going with us. He'll be a great help, and he deserves to help Holly. He loves her as a sibling. She was his first friend here, besides me."

Hermione beamed and hugged her friend. "I love you, Lily."

James squeezed his way in between the two friends, putting an arm around each of them. He turned to Hermione and frowned. "That's for me to say." Hermione laughed and put her head on his shoulder, Lily doing the same.

Alice and Frank noticed them hugging. "Group hug?" Alice asked before hugging Hermione. Frank went over to hug Lily. They all started to laugh.

It may be the last time they laugh together. Hermione realized as they walked out of the common room, arm in arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Very short, I know, but I wanted to update today, but this was the best I could do since I have homework and stuff. I am seriously so tired. Hey, I better be getting some reviews, and guys, I would really, really appreciate it if you went and took a look at my other stories and reviewed for them. Thanks a lot! Lioness Queen


	8. Severus' Good Side

Thanks for waiting guys. Same poll as last chapter, since I am too lazy to go check what all of you said. I am so happy that it's the weekend! No more school! Sorry, but I probably won't be able to update again until after midnight tomorrow since we have homecoming, which I'm dancing for at halftime and then our dance. So, yeah.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and the others arrived at the Riddle Manor shortly after their meeting. Lily started to silently cry as they heard the screams coming from upstairs. Hermione and James pulled their wands out.

"We need to find Sirius." Hermione whispered. "James, you're like his brother. If anyone knows where he is, it'd be you."

Severus nodded. "Try a spell or something. I'll go talk to the Dark Lord." Before he could leave, James grabbed his arm. "What?" Severus asked. James had been the one who had protested him coming with them.

"Look, I wanted to tell you if I die or you do, then I'm really sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for pulling pranks on you, for harassing you in front of Lily. I'm sorry for all of it. If either of us die, then I'll be very sad."

Severus looked shocked. Finally, he said, "I frankly don't care, Potter. I still don't like you. I'm doing this for Holly and Lily. Not for you." He paused. "But thanks. Thanks…James."

Lily beamed and pulled her old friend into a hug. Severus smiled at her. "Lily, I love you. Not like that, James. She's like my sister."

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Don't die!" She buried her face into his shirt. Finally, James and Severus pried her off of him, and she hugged James, not wanting to lose her friend after she had found him again.

Down in the kitchen, Sirius and Remus were talking. Both of their faces were shades too white. They were both worried about their friend who had stopped screaming an hour ago.

The door opened and three Death Eaters entered the room. Sirius swore and spat at them, while Remus eyed them in distaste. Both boys gasped as the pulled off their masks. In front of them stood Mari, James, and Lily. All three of them put fingers to their lips. Sirius nodded and grinned at Remus whose face had returned to its original shade.

"Thanks Mari." Sirius told her as she unlocked the chain with a spell, allowing him to move his wrists again. He rubbed them.

"Not Mari." She whispered back, voice barely more than breath. "My real name's Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm from the future. Now shut up and let's go. We have to sneak Holly away from him."

Sirius and Remus looked at her with wide eyes. Sirius went to talk to James and Lily.

Hermione cast another spell on Remus' chains. He fell to the ground. Hermione hissed and pulled him back up. He hugged her shoulders tightly, grinning at her."

"Merlin, Hermione. I had no idea if you were dead or alive! I missed you!"

Before Hermione could say anything about it being his fault that they hadn't spent time with each other, before she could tell him that she had missed him, before she could even breathe, he kissed her.

The kiss was long and sweet. Hermione's hands entangled in Remus' hair; his pressed against her back, pushing her closer to him. Remus forgot all that he had been holding back. He forgot about why he hadn't kissed this girl weeks before; he forgot that he was a werewolf and that she didn't know.

Hermione's tongue found Remus'. She giggled, but it was muffled, as they were still kissing. Finally, two dark-haired boys pulled them apart. James mock-glared at Hermione, while Sirius shook his head at Remus, mischief in his gray eyes.

Lily beamed at them both. "Guys, while we're very glad that you realized that you love each other, we are disappointed by this timing. Remember that we have to save Holly from her father?"

Hermione immediately stopped struggling to get back to Remus and fell limp in James' arms. "Yes." She whispered. "Let's go. Where are Alice and Frank?"

"Here." A voice said from the door. Hermione turned to smile at Alice who was beaming back happily. "You put on quite a show with Remus!" She said smugly. Hermione blushed.

Lily led the way to where they were meeting with Severus. Hermione leaned herself against Remus, allowing herself to close her eyes and replay their kiss in her mind. She was smiling when a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump. She opened her eyes to see a worried looking Severus.

"You okay?" He whispered. She nodded. Severus looked uncomfortable with both Sirius and Remus glaring at him. Alice and James pulled Remus and Sirius away to explain what was going on. James turned to keep watch. Hermione and Lily turned to talk with their friend.

"She looks bad." Severus said. Hermione was shocked to hear that his voice was shaking. "She-she wasn't conscious when I was up there. She was covered in blood, could barely even she her face. But the worst part, the worst part was that her eyes, they were wide-open!"

Lily burst into tears. Hermione saw Sirius and Remus wiping their eyes. Hermione hugged Severus tightly. "What'll we do?" She asked.

"I'll distract him, and you guys go in and get her to Hogwarts. Don't let her leave there until he's gone."

Hermione shook her head furiously. She suddenly got an idea. "Tell him that you heard me talking about Horcruxes. Tell him that I've gone to find them. Trust me; it'll work."

Severus only hesitated for a second before rushing back to the mansion.

The young wizards waited out in the shack for a long time. They all gasped when the door opened a while later. There was a shushing sound.

"It's only me. It worked, Mar-Hermione. It really worked! You're a genius!"

Hermione hugged him again before turning back to lean on Remus. "How long do we have and who has he left here?" Remus asked.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, and Bella's husband. He took the rest with him to guard or something. Hermione, how much time?"

"Well, we're going to have to stun all of the Death Eaters before they can touch their marks. After that, we'll have until they wake up, which should be more than enough time to get back to Hogwarts. Where are they stationed?"

Severus bit his lip, thinking carefully. "Bella's guarding Holly. Malfoy and Lestrange are patrolling the halls. Narcissa isn't doing much. She's only a sixth year. Okay, here's the plan. I'll take Bellatrix."

"No. I will." Sirius said sharply.

Severus glared at him. Hermione cut in before they started to fight. "No, you'll both go. Bellatrix is crazy! Who next, Sev?"

"James, Lupin, you'll take Lucius down please. Cooper, Longbottom, Lily take Narcissa and Lestrange. Hermione, you'll come with Black and me."

Hermione nodded. "Let's go, everyone. And whatever you do, don't let them scream! We can't have Voldemort coming back!"

James and Remus were the first two to find their 'victim'. Remus hit Malfoy with a silent Body-Binder, followed by James' Stunner. The two grinned and high-fived before throwing Malfoy into an old closet, taking his wand and snapping it.

Alice and Frank got rid of Narcissa quickly. Lily Stunned Holly's Uncle Rolph before he even knew what was going on. The three joined James and Remus after taking the Death Eater's wands and snapping them and throwing Narcissa and Rolph in the broom cupboard Lucius was in.

Hermione, Severus, and Sirius were having more trouble. Bellatrix seemed to expect an attack. Hermione winced as Severus put a finger to his lips and started to walk down to where Bella stood. Her wand was out in a flash. She glared at Severus.

"Snape! What the hell are you doing here? You were told to guard the door."

"Yeah, no action down there. I thought that maybe I could torture that girl in there a little bit. You know how good I am at that." He smiled lazily at her.

She glared. "Fine, but only since she deserves it. I'll walk you in to make sure you don't try anything stupid."

Snape sneered at her. "Like what, Lestrange?"

She sneered back before turning on her heel and marching into the room. Snape jerked his head at Hermione and Sirius before turning to follow her. Hermione's blood turned cold as she heard cold laughter from the room.

She pulled her wand out from her pants silently, motioning for Sirius to do the same. A moment later Bellatrix stepped from the room, a satisfied smirk on her face. Hermione shot a nonverbal Stunner at her. She swore as Bellatrix seemed to sense it and stepped out of the way. Sirius shot another one at her. She wasn't expecting this, and she fell hard on the floor.

Sirius smiled at Hermione. "Don't worry." He whispered. "She can never sense my nonverbal spells. I guess it's because we have to same bloodline." He spat the last word out like a curse. Hermione beamed before knocking on the door that Holly was in. Sirius took care of his cousin, locking her in a broom cupboard with the rest of the group before joining Hermione and Severus to carry Holly down the stairs.

They all Apparated back to just outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione and Sirius took Holly up to Dumbledore. He took her and sent them back to their dormitories, closing the door on them.

Holly had been having a horrible dream. She had imagined her father torturing her. It had turned into a wonderful dream, though. Sev and Hermione's faces had appeared over her, looking worried. Sirius had whispered to her. Professor Dumbledore had talked to Professor McGonagall, both looking rather grave. Holly was crying and laughing at the same time when she woke.

Dumbledore stood over her. She stared at him, frowning before turning and closing her eyes again. "I wish this dream would end." She whispered.

To her surprise, Dumbledore laughed from behind her. She turned again, wincing as she brushed her ribs against the mattress.

"Careful." He cautioned. "You've suffered quite a bit for your friends to be safe. They didn't listen, so naturally they are all safe. And so are you. Miss Granger had a useful bit of information that she told to Mr. Snape who managed to trick Voldemort with it." Dumbledore smiled. "When you were asleep, I left and destroyed half of the Horcruxes. You know what they are."

Holly nodded. "He kept talking about them. Are they really all gone?" She frowned. "How long have I been here?" She wondered.

"Nearly two months. Don't worry; it's to be expected after that much torture. Let us see. You had a fractured skull, most of your ribs were broken, your left leg was snapped cleanly in two. Your right arm was broken in three different places, and, well, you have a mark on your foot that will never go away." Holly frowned and looked at her foot. She grimaced as she saw that half of it was black, like it had died. She shuddered. "Your friends have been sick with worry. Shall I invite them in?"

Holly nodded. Dumbledore enlarged his voice. "Attention students. At this time, I want to dismiss James Potter, Mari Doyle, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Cooper, Frank Longbottom, and Severus Snape to my office. Bring all belongings. Thank you."

Holly chuckled. "Very nice, Professor. Will Sev feel embarrassed about being the only Slytherin here though?"

The man shook his head. "Not at all. After Severus showed great bravery in rescuing you, he was switched to a Gryffindor. He's now very good friends with the Marauders. Who would have thought?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione, Severus, and Lily walked together out of Potions. "What do you think he wants us for?" Lily wondered.

Severus smiled grimly. "Holly."

Hermione sighed. "Her condition has changed, I bet. She's either gotten better, or-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Lily glanced at her two pessimistic friends sharply. "She's better. She can't get much worse than she was." She said firmly. Severus and Hermione exchanged a glance clearly saying the opposite.

When they reached the office, Dumbledore nodded them in. "Go on." He urged. Lily and Hermione glanced at each other before turning into the office.

They walked over to Holly's bed. Lily felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Holly looked no different then she had the last month. Hermione and Sev each put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and hugged them both tight.

The Marauders walked in next. Sirius noticed Lily and Hermione both crying and Severus looking very upset and turned to clasp arms with Remus. He shook his head as Alice and Frank came into the room looking quite cheerful.

"What is wrong with all of you?" A voice said. Everyone gasped and turned towards the bed. Holly was sitting up, a raised eyebrow and a quirked smile on her smooth face. Hermione and Lily squealed and hugged her tightly, not hearing her gasps of pain as her newly mended ribs were squeezed.

Severus glared at her, but his heart wasn't into it. "Why did you have to scare us when we came in?" He asked.

Holly looked confused before her expression turned to sheepish. "I guess I fell asleep. I was tired of waiting for you guys so I guess I just fell asleep!" Holly blushed as everyone besides Sirius and Severus started to laugh.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We're glad you're okay now. We'll leave you to your friends." She and Frank waved before disappearing. James and Remus both nodded to her.

"We'll be back later, but you deserve time with your best friends." They winked at Sirius. Holly raised an eyebrow at them.

Hermione and Lily left after a few minutes. Holly turned to Severus. "I heard that you were sorted into Gryffindor. A worthy House!"

Sev smirked at her. "I know. Much better than Slytherin."

She snorted and waved as he left the room. She smiled at Sirius, who seemed to notice that they were alone. He blushed.

"Um. Yeah. I'm glad that you're okay." He said.

"What's this? The infamous Sirius Black blushing because of me? I should be flattered, but I'm not. I know you too well."

"How well?" Sirius asked. Holly rolled her eyes and stood up. She lifted his chin so that he was forced to look at her.

"Enough to do this." She said, smirking. She kissed Sirius on the lips. It was the best kiss he had ever had.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! Sirius and Holly are together, Remus and Hermione are together! They rescued Holly! Sev turned good! Voldy is angry that Holly's gone! Wow! Good chapter! Well, don't forget to review, and if you have time, PLEASE PLEASE go read my oneshot Hand of Glory and my other story the Littlest Flower. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Thanks! Lioness Queen


	9. Holly's Past Future

Yeah, I don't know when I'll be posting this. Hopefully it'll be before my dance. That starts in three hours, but it'll probably take me a half hour to get ready, so I don't really know if I'll get this posted in time!

Poll for last week – who would you want to go out with?

SOPROL – Charlie Weasley, because she thrives on adventure and someone who does it everyday would suit her!

Whedonist19 – Neville, because they're always doing stuff wrong, or George.

Me – Probably George. As I said, we're both always fooling around so we'd be best friends and I like the idea of dating him. He'd just be fun! Actually, I think I'm going to write a fic after I finish this one about him and Fred (who doesn't die) at Hogwarts. I think the other main characters are going to be triplets in their year. If any of you have ideas for names or plot, then PM me please! Right now I think I'm using Emma, Molly, and Olivia, but that could change.

Well, I'm also going to urge you to read my other fics. Just click on my penname and go to my homepage and read them. The Littlest Flower is the story about Lily Ginevra Potter and her brothers at Hogwarts. The Hand of Glory is a oneshot about Fred and George and a little prank they pull on Malfoy.

Please, please, please!!! Thanks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time –

"What's this? The infamous Sirius Black blushing because of me? I should be flattered, but I'm not. I know you too well."

"How well?" Sirius asked. Holly rolled her eyes and stood up. She lifted his chin so that he was forced to look at her.

"Enough to do this." She said, smirking. She kissed Sirius on the lips. It was the best kiss he had ever had.

This time –

They broke apart after a few long minutes. Holly glanced up at Sirius quizzically before pulling away from him to look out the window. Sirius looked after her, confused.

Holly squealed as she saw the snow. "Sirius, it's snowing! I can't believe it! This is the first time I've seen snow since I escaped from Aunt Bella!" She beamed and threw herself onto Sirius and hugged him tight. Sirius laughed.

"Holly, it's been snowing practically everyday since you were tortured. I don't know if you realized that it's February 10th today."

Holly smiled. "I knew that I'd been out cold for nearly two months. I didn't realize that I woke up right before a special day!"

Sirius frowned at her. "What day's that?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Sirius, are you going to ask me out or what?" She said irritably. Sirius smiled.

"Holly Black, would you go out with me?" He asked. Holly nodded before throwing herself on him to kiss him again.

"I'm so good, right?" She said when they broke apart. "I woke up right before Valentine's Day. It's a good thing I did, or you and I would probably not confess our feelings for each other until one of us was dead and the other in Azkaban!"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen." He said sarcastically.

Holly giggled. "I know! I was being sarcastic."

In the library, Hermione had been researching time travel. She didn't want to go back to her home, she had nothing there! But still, she might be able to go back to right before the battle if she was lucky.

A weird pink and orange book appeared on the shelf she was looking at. Hermione frowned at it. She had never seen it before. In red letters, on the front of the book, it said – 'What will Happen if you go Back!' Hermione picked it up and placed it in her book bag to read later.

That night, Hermione snuck to the Rooms of Requirement. 'I need a place to think and read.' She thought over and over again. When she entered the room, she gasped. It looked the same as it had for the secret DA meetings. Hermione felt tears fall down her eyes as the people she loved appeared. They were solid, but they couldn't see or hear her.

Harry walked up to where Hermione and Neville were dueling. He praised them. As he walked away, Neville sent a jinx at Hermione. She dodged it and it hit Harry, giving him pink hair for the rest or the lesson.

Hermione walked over to where Ron and Luna where dueling. She started crying again as she realized that they were in love. Hermione wiped her eyes. It was fair obvious by the look in their eyes. But they would never know. They had died two years after this.

"It isn't fair!" Hermione shouted angrily. She threw herself onto the ghost Harry, and to her shock, he caught her. She gasped and looked up at him. His green eyes looked down on her. They were smiling.

"Hey Hermione." He said.

Hermione hugged him tightly to her. "Harry, oh Harry. You die a mere two years after this fighting Voldemort. I'm in the past now. I'm good friends with your mother and father, Harry! And there's Sirius! And Remus! I love them, but I miss you Harry! I know that I'll never see you again!" Hermione started to cry.

Ginny appeared at Harry's side. She recognized Hermione at once. She also smiled. "Ginny, Greyback kills you! I'm sorry!"

Ginny put an arm on Hermione's. "Hermione, if we're all dead by the end of two years, then don't you think that you should move on?" She suggested.

Hermione's eyes blazed. "I will never forget you!" She said angrily.

"Careful, mate." Ron said to her. "She didn't say that."

Harry nodded. "Hermione, we'll be born in a couple of years, remember? You have been given the chance to defeat Voldemort and make the world happier. We'll die, but we'll be born again in the past."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to save you, I promise. Harry, don't go into the Department of Mysteries no matter what!"

Harry nodded. "Kay."

"Hermione," Ginny said. "We'll stay here as you read the book you found. Holly Black is the first one mentioned in it. It's what her life would have been like if you never met her. Snape's also in it. Everyone is, but most of them you know."

Hermione nodded and sat down between Harry and Ginny, across from Ron. Harry and Ginny put hands on her shoulders, giving her the strength to continue.

_ Holly Rose Riddle, 1960-1978 _

_Holly Riddle, the daughter of Tom Riddle and Roselyn Becker, was born on August 17__th__, 1960. Miss Becker died in childbirth. Riddle gave his young daughter to Cynus Black, the father of 10 year old Bellatrix Black, one of his closest followers. Mr. Black and his wife were ordered to teach the girl hexes and curses. They named her Holatrix after Bellatrix. _

_At age seven, Holly left Mr. and Mrs. Black who were now the proud parents of six year old Narcissa and three year old Andromeda. She went to live with her 'Aunt Bella' who had been married a day before to Rodolphus Lestrange, her 'Uncle Rolph'. They taught her more hexes and introduced her to Lord Voldemort, the man they served. _

_At age eleven, Holly went to Hogwarts. On the train, she sat with Alice Cooper and Frank Longbottom. Alice was Sorted into Gryffindor, and Frank was a Ravenclaw. Holly, who had been late coming in after falling into the lake and having to swim to the shore, was Sorted into Gryffindor. Bellatrix and Rodolphus came to pick her up the next day, disgusted that the girl who they had raised had become a Gryffindor and afraid of the Dark Lord punishing them. _

_After that, Holly was pushed harder, told to master 'Crucio' by the time she turned twelve. By her fourteenth birthday, she was told to learn the 'Imperio'. When she turned sixteen, Bellatrix ordered her to learn the Killing Curse. Holly, although disgusted, did, knowing not to disobey her aunt. _

_On her seventeenth birthday, Bellatrix told the girl to kill a Muggle who they had captured. Jack Wolfe had been a close friend of Holly for years. Holly had kept it quiet, but Bellatrix learned of the friendship and captured the boy. After Holly refused to kill her friend, Bellatrix killed him herself. She then tortured Holly, trying to force her to kill innocent Muggles. On September 8, 1977, Holly Stunned them both and ran away. _

_She met with a group of four boys in Hogsmeade. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew and her became fast friends. Holly went with them up to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore remembered her and placed her in Gryffindor. _

_Holly and Lily Evans also made friends. However, good things could only go on for so long. Two months after the six friends graduated, Tom Riddle took Holly back and told her that he was her father. _

_After she refused to serve him, Holly Black was murdered two days after her eighteenth birthday, not ever confessing her feelings of love to Sirius Black._

Hermione sighed and reread it again, trying not to cry. She now knew why she and Harry had never met the young girl. Her story was so sad. Holly had never been happy once in her life.

Hermione read the other entries quickly. She knew the rest of their stories from her third year at Hogwarts. Hermione finished reading it and put it down.

Ginny stood up quietly. "Hermione, whatever you choose, just know that we love you, okay?"

Hermione pulled her friend into a hug. "I know, Ginny. I love you too." She pulled Harry and Ron into hugs. They disappeared after that. Hermione had already made her decision, though. She would be staying. She would give Holly a happy life.

Hermione walked from the room to find Remus. He would be happy to hear that she was staying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Poor Holly! I'm sorry that it's really short but I have to go get ready now. I liked this chapter. I hope you did too! Please go read my other stories! New poll, what position would you play in Quidditch? Chaser, Beater, Seeker, Keeper, or I'd sit in the stands!

Thanks, guys! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES! The Littlest Flower and the Hand of Glory! Thank you!


	10. A Chat with Andromeda

Poll from last time –

SOPROL - Seeker definitely, because I suck at blocking, suck at hitting things and suck at throwing, but one thing I can do is catch!

C.McPherson - I'd probably play beater - I am dangerous when batting in softball, so I think I'd be pretty good at beater.

Whedonist19 - As I would say to my friends, "I can't walk and you want me to play a sport?" So I would be in the stands.

Me – I would either be Beater since whacking balls at Slytherins sounds really fun, even if I am a Slytherin, or a Seeker since I have really good eyesight and good hand-eye coordination. Chaser might be okay.

Have any of you seen Potter Puppet Pals on You Tube? You should go watch them! They are so funny!!!

All right, next chapter. I am skipping ahead a little to their last day at Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Holly, please!" Lily said. She glared at her friend who was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling sadly. Hermione watched this sadly. Holly didn't want to leave the only place that she could honestly call her home. Hermione remembered how Harry had felt the same way.

"You go on, Lily. We'll be down shortly." Hermione said, still looking at Holly. As soon as she heard the door slam, Hermione went to sit on the edge of her friend's bed. Holly ignored her.

"Holly, you're afraid." Hermione said. Holly gave a slight nod. "You're afraid of leaving one home for another one. You're afraid that your father will find you and kill your friends. You're afraid of the future." Hermione said.

"Yes." Holly said simply.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Sometimes, things happen, things that we can't change. So we try to live with them. For Harry, my friend, it was hard for him to live with no parents, a godfather who within two years of escaping from Azkaban was murdered by his own cousin, and an old professor who left behind a small child. It was hard."

Holly nodded. "I never want to leave Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "It was your first home, but don't you want to live with Sirius?"

Holly's head rose off of the pillow. "Does he want me to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course he does. You two are best friends who are now something more." She gave an impish smile. Holly chucked her pillow at her.

Holly smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. I needed that."

Hermione laughed. "I know."

The two girls joined up with Lily and the boys. Hermione went to sit with Remus, both talking about how they did on their N.E.W.T.S. James and Lily began flirting. Holly and Sirius sat silently, both remembering their first home.

They were both startled out of their thoughts by James yelling in their ears. "Hey, Sirius, what do you think of one more prank this last day at Hogwarts?"

Sirius grinned. "Let's do it!"

Holly smiled as Remus ran after them. Holly scooted over to sit by Lily. "What exactly are they planning to do?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Lily sighed. "Have they ever told us?" She said irritably, but she was smiling.

Holly looped arms with both of them. "We'll find out later. Those boys like a bang!" She shook her head, smiling. "Let's go say bye to Hagrid." Hermione nodded, and they set off towards the grounds.

An hour later, there were screams from inside the palace. The girls rolled their eyes and went to see what had caused the commotion.

The entire Slytherin students had pink hair. Holly turned to Lily who was trying not to laugh. Hermione was doubled up in laughter. Holly had tears in her eyes, making them even brighter than usual.

James and Sirius joined them. "That was fun!" James said. Lily scowled at him, but she started to laugh, ruining her act.

Sirius joined in. "We were going to cause them to speak in song the whole day, but we didn't have time to do that on everyone."

Holly pulled out her wand. "Not a problem." She flicked her wand towards the Hogwarts crest on the wall. It hit the snake. Sirius and James burst into laughter as a group of Slytherin girls near them started to sing.

Lily groaned. "Now you've done it!" She said. "You two are a bad influence on our Holly." She pulled Holly into a tight hug.

Remus joined them. James had gone to inspect the Hogwarts crest that Holly had jinxed. Remus sat next to Lily. She stole the cookie that he was holding.

"I love you, Remus." She said.

James came back over. "Who loves who?" He asked.

Lily sighed. "Darn. Remus and I were having a secret affair. We wanted to keep it quiet, but I guess we brag too much."

"Lily, I thought that we were in love!" Sirius cried, not about to be outdone.

Lily sighed. "Sorry, but I've moved on to bigger and better things."

Holly laughed. "Remus and I are supposed to be dating!"

Hermione turned to smile at James. "It looks like we're heartbroken, Prongs. I think that Lily is in love with Sirius and Remus with Holly. I'm stuck with you!"

James grinned. "That's it!" He pulled his wand out, causing water to squirt from the top, hitting Hermione with it. She shrieked and pulled Sirius in front of her. James switched targets to Holly who was still sitting on the ground lazily. She jumped up and tackled James. Everyone else started to laugh.

The friends packed their trunks and put them in an empty compartment. Hermione smiled as Alice and Frank walked by hand-in-hand. Severus and a pretty Ravenclaw were behind them. Hermione waved. Severus nodded back.

Holly sighed and leaned against Sirius, propping her feet on Lily's lap. Hermione, Remus, and James sat across from them, talking quietly. Hermione suddenly stood up. Remus and James stopped talking to stare at her.

"Um, I just remembered something that I need to do. Holly?"

Holly nodded. "Coming."

The two girls left the compartment. Holly turned to Hermione and frowned. "What exactly are we doing?" She asked.

Hermione smiled grimly. "Going to talk to Andromeda Black."

Holly's face lit with recognition. "Why?" She said.

"She needs to know that there are other options besides listening to her sisters."

Holly nodded, a scowl on her face. "Andri isn't that bad, but Cissy and Bella are evil, idiotic maniacs who should go suck on their big, hairy-" She noticed Hermione's look and added, "Toe."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You remind me of my other friends sometimes." Holly beamed and stopped dead in tracks as they saw a blonde girl sitting besides a younger dark-haired girl with the same ice blue eyes. Holly smiled grimily. "Meet Andri and Cissy, my cousins."

Holly opened the door of the Slytherin compartment, eyes glancing coolly along each Slytherin until falling on Narcissa. She smiled coldly. Her smile didn't touch her eyes.

"Narcissa, Andromeda. How was your year?" Holly said coolly.

Andromeda nodded. Narcissa smiled back, just as coldly. "It was better than yours was, Holatrix."

Holly gave a cold laugh. Hermione shuddered. It was too much like her father's! Holly turned to Andromeda and gave her a cold smile. "Andromeda, are you trying to be like me? Look at you, wearing the blue of a Ravenclaw." She laughed again.

Andromeda nodded and put her head down. "I am in Ravenclaw."

A boy beside Narcissa jeered. "That's because she's a whore!" He yelled. Hermione recognized him as Rigel Lestrange (a/n – Didn't Rodolphus have a younger brother?) Narcissa turned and slapped him across the face.

"She's fourteen, Lestrange!" Narcissa turned back to the other Slytherins, two boys and a girl, all who were laughing. "Shut up Malfoy, Nott! That wasn't funny, you know!"

Narcissa turned back to glare at Holly who had plopped down in her seat when she had stood up. "Go away, you arse!" She yelled.

Holly ignored her insult. "Let me talk to dear Andromeda then."

Andromeda looked scared. Narcissa shrugged and pushed her sister out of the compartment. Hermione caught her.

Holly smirked at Narcissa. "Sorry, _Cissy_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That was really scary, you know. You were actually acting like a Slytherin!"

Holly smiled. "I know. Kind of scary, right?"

Andromeda spoke up. "What do you want, cousin?"

Holly smiled at the third year. "Nothing much. We only wanted to tell you to be careful. You never know who's on which side. There's a war coming up, Andri. You'll be asked to choose."

Andromeda sighed. "I'm only fourteen." She said sadly.

Holly sighed and threw her arms around her cousin. Hermione tried to slip away, but Holly straightened and pulled Hermione back towards them.

"Andri, this is my friend Mari Hermione Doyle. Everyone calls her Hermione."

"Hey Hermione." Andromeda said. "I'm Andromeda Black, but you can call me Andri. Any friend of Holly's is a friend of mine." Andromeda shook Hermione's hand.

Andromeda turned back to Holly, eyes wide with fear. "Holly, I'm scared! My best friend, Ted Tonks, is a Muggleborn! Luckily, Cissy and Bella don't know, but if they find out Ted's like dead and I'm going to be too!" She looked truly terrified now. "And lately, I've been feeling more for him."

Holly sighed. "I don't want you hanging around them any-"

"No, Holly! I thought that I could trust you, but I was wrong! I like Ted!"

Holly smiled. "Andri, I meant Bella and Cissy."

"Oh."

Hermione watched as the two cousins hugged and walked back to the compartment where the boys sat. She smiled happily and went to get Remus chocolate from the trolley.

"Sirius!" Holly said loudly. "Andri's coming with me over the holidays. I don't want her alone with her family any longer."

Sirius and James looked up from their conversation. Sirius broke into a grin, stood up, and threw his arms around his young cousin.

"Great to see you, Andri. How are you?"

Holly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and went to sit with Lily and Remus.

None of the friends realized, as they laughed and had fun the rest of the trip, that there would be something coming up, something that would leave them all without laughs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow, am I evil! Don't worry though. It's the weekend and I update like crazy on the weekends. I have also started a new fic, if you guys want to read it. It's called Triple Trouble and it's starring three triplets and their friends Fred and George Weasley. Still in desperate need of names, first and last please! Thanks again, Lioness Queen!


	11. James Attacked

Sorry guys! I forgot to put a poll up for last chapter! I feel really bad!! So there is going to be one this chapter. Sorry guys! So, hmm. What would be a good sorry?? You tell me. I could write you a oneshot, or something. I don't know. You choose.

Poll for this week – What's you favorite type of candy at Honeydukes??? We'll see how original you all are!

This is more for me, but it might help you too. Right now the year is 1978. Harry is born in 1979, and Lily and James were killed in 1980. Okay. That's better. Wow, I have like no time left! Okay, you'll see soon, probably in this chapter!

Other news…oh yeah! I'd like to thank SOPROL for reviewing my newest story, although my brother decided to go review and he swore!! In his review. I'm going to kill him later! I know that he didn't even read my fic!!!! Umm, other than that, thanks and enjoy!

Oh, and I agree with C.McPherson. Graphing and Algebra suck. I would never pass. Good luck!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a knock on the door of the flat that Lily, Hermione, and Holly shared. Holly and Lily were making breakfast, so Hermione got up to answer it.

A stern old man stood there, frowning slightly as he saw Hermione. "Hmm." He said. "Do you know a Lily Evans by any chance?" Hermione nodded and turned to Lily, who was already running over to them.

"Ah! Miss Evans! You look splendid, dear. I am here to offer you a job at the Ministry working in the Department of Transportation. Do you accept?" He asked. Lily nodded and turned to hug Hermione.

"You will start in a week's time. Arrive at precisely seven o'clock wearing dark blue robes, as is your uniform. See you then." As soon as he had Apparated, Lily squealed in delight.

"This is my dream job!" She said. She beamed before frowning again. "Where are you two going to work?" She asked.

Hermione shrugged. Holly bit her lip. "Well, I was thinking either Auror or playing Quidditch. What do you think I should do?"

Lily smiled. "It's up to you, Holly." There was a tap at the window. Hermione opened it to let her and Lily's tawny owl and Holly's black one fly in.

Hermione sorted the mail. She smiled at her letter from Remus before putting it away. She'd read it later, when she was alone. She gave Holly her pile and Lily hers. Holly swore and pulled out her wand to make the rest of breakfast. Lily watched her disapprovingly, seeing as she had been trying to teach Holly Muggle cooking. Holly gave them each a plate of pancakes before turning to her mail.

The first one was from Sirius, asking her if she was busy the Friday after next. Holly smiled and wrote him back a quick reply, saying that she wasn't. The next one was from James and Remus, asking her to come over to James' for Sirius' surprise birthday party. Holly rolled her eyes at Lily and Hermione who had opened the same letters.

"They couldn't just send us one." Holly said, shaking her head. Hermione and Lily laughed.

"That's not their style." Lily said. "I'm surprised that they haven't-AHH!" The cards had started setting off miniature fireworks. Lily rolled her eyes. "Exploded." She finished. Hermione giggled. Holly glared at a firework that had exploded right under her nose.

Holly opened her last letter, surprised when she saw that it was a letter from Dumbledore. She read it quickly, wondering if something was wrong.

_Dearest Holly, _

_I'm very sorry to bother you like this, but I wanted to see how you were doing. The Order has been keeping Lord Voldemort away from you, so we don't have any problems there. Tell Miss Granger that I have destroyed all the Horcruxes. He doesn't know yet. How are you though? Are you happy?_

_I was also wondering if you have a job yet. I know that you love Quidditch, so I was wondering if you were playing. Or are you an Auror? Well, not to make your choices harder or anything, but I am offering you the job of DADA teacher. Another year has gone by, and another teacher is gone. Would you be teacher for next year? _

_Please consider it. Regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts _

Holly's mouth had dropped to the floor. That would be great! She grinned and turned up to Lily and Hermione, who were both staring at her in concern. She laughed and shoved the letter at Hermione who read it to Lily.

"That's excellent, Holly! You have to accept!" Lily said.

"Definitely." Hermione added.

Holly shrugged. "I would miss you a lot though."

"We'll come visit!" Hermione said quickly.

Holly frowned at her. "Okay, then. There's my new job." Hermione and Lily hugged her tightly, sharing a look of relief over her head.

The next day, Lily and James went out on a date, so Hermione and Holly were left by themselves. Hermione had been reading a large spell book in one room, while Holly was playing with a pack of Exploding Snap cards. Eventually, they grew tired of waiting for Lily and both fell asleep.

Holly had been having a dreamless sleep, the first in a long time. She was rudely awakened by someone shaking her. She told the person so. Lily's voice rang out. "Sorry, Holly, but I need you to wake up. I need to tell you and Hermione something about James."

Holly was immediately awake as she heard Lily's voice break. "Did James hurt you? Did something happen on the way here?" She stood up and pulled her jeans on over her sweatpants.

Lily ran after her as she stalked into the next room. Holly gasped as she saw James sleeping on the couch. Lily ran after her, trying and failing to stop her. Holly pulled James off of the couch. He woke at once as Holly slapped him over and over again.

"How dare you sleep here!" She yelled. "How dare you hurt Lily like this! Get out at once!" She threw him to the ground, marveling in her own strength.

"Holly!" Hermione and Lily yelled together. They pulled her off of James. Lily sat her in a chair as Hermione helped James up. Lily held her hand out to Holly. "James never hurt me, Holly. He gave me this." Holly looked down and gasped at the sight of a beautiful ring on Lily's left ring finger. Holly snuck a look at James, who had red marks all over his face.

"Congratulations." She said in no more than a whisper. James burst into laughter.

"Holly, remind me never to get on your bad side! That was damn scary! That hurt too! Don't worry about it though."

Holly hugged him. "I never believed that you'd do that to Lily. You love her too much. Sorry. I was half asleep, thanks to someone." She mock-glared at Lily. Lily giggled and stood up.

"We'll be married by the end of the month. We can't do a big celebration, so it'll just be my parents, James', Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, you, and Hermione. Frank and Alice were just married a month ago."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds great, Lily. Who's going to be your maid-of-honor?"

"I don't know." Lily wailed. "I can't choose between you two!"

Hermione laughed. "How about Holly? There is no way I'm giving a speech in front of everyone!"

Holly groaned. "You're better at it though!"

Hermione laughed. "Stop it!"

Holly accepted. An hour later, James left. Holly and Hermione hugged Lily tightly as she burst into tears of joy. "I'm so happy for you, Lily." Holly whispered over and over again. All Hermione could think of, was her best friend. Harry would be born soon. And, she thought darkly, Voldemort would kill Lily and James soon. She needed to stop that, and by Merlin, she would!

Holly exchanged a look with Hermione, knowing what she was thinking about. "We'll do something." She mouthed. "We will!"

A week later, Holly dressed in a midnight blue strapless dress. She pulled a blue cape over it, wanting to look good for her date with Sirius. She Apparated to the flat Sirius shared with James and knocked.

Sirius opened it at once, wearing a tux and looking even better than usual. Holly laughed at his stunned expression and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed passionately for the next couple minutes until James yelled at them.

They walked to a fancy café and ate quickly. They walked to a park under the full moon, both feeling bad for Remus, where ever he was. They talked for some time, until after midnight.

"Well, Sirius, I had a great time tonight. One more kiss and then I'll go." Holly said. She smiled and turned her face up for a kiss. It never came. She opened her eyes in surprise to find Sirius nowhere to be seen.

She looked down and gasped as she saw him kneeling before her, holding a small box in his hands. Holly looked down at him curiously, knowing what was going to come next.

"Holly Rose Riddle, will you marry me?" He asked.

In answer, Holly kneeled down beside him and kissed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This was one of my favorite chapters ever! I really hope that you guys like it and please review! I'm really sorry about how short it is, but I thought that this was a pretty good ending. I'll update soon! (tomorrow) Oh, and I don't think that anyone's going to like the ending. It'll be sad! I've said too much! Bye!


	12. Wedding Surprises

Sorry, guys. I don't know when I'll be posting this. Probably not tonight! Umm, same poll as last time since I only got two responses. If you want polls, then respond to them! Thank you SOPROL and whedonist19. Okay, this is the wedding chapter. Yeah, basically Holly and Sirius get married and Lily and James get married. Kind of a good chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily spun around, staring at her reflection carefully. She frowned and brushed her long red hair thoroughly. It still looked messy. And on her wedding day! Lily felt a tear fall onto her cheek. She heard a chuckle behind her and spun around.

Holly, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and yet still looking beautiful leaned on the wall near the door smiling at Lily. Lily scowled and went to brush her hair another time through, with no luck. She threw herself on her bed and screamed.

"Lily, come here." Holly ordered. Lily stood up and walked over to where Holly stood. Holly reached into her purse and pulled out a beautiful white dress. "I thought that you'd wear this. It was my mother's." Holly beamed at it. Lily gasped.

"Holly, if it was your mother's, then you should wear it!" Lily said.

Holly snorted. "No thanks. I'd rather die then be caught in this. I hate fancy things. For my wedding, I'll be wearing jeans and a tank top." Lily rolled her eyes and put the dress on.

"Holly, thank you!" She breathed. Holly shrugged. Lily scowled again. "My hair still looks terrible, though!" She growled. Holly giggled.

"Lily, are you a witch or not?" Before Lily could respond, Holly had her wand out and had pointed to Lily. Lily felt her hair move. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped.

Her hair was in perfect curls and fell down her back. Lily's make-up had been applied on as well. Lily liked it, not too much, not to little. She ran to hug Holly. "Don't!" Her friend said crossly. "You'll ruin your make-up and hair!"

"I don't care!" Lily said as she buried her face into Holly's shoulder. Holly laughed and hugged her back.

Downstairs, three men were getting ready. James was dressed in full dress robes, complete with a red rose in his pocket. Sirius looked the same, but with a white rose. Remus had cheaper robes, but he looked just as well as the others. James looked whiter than usual, which his friends, mainly Sirius, were teasing him about.

"James, you've never been afraid of Lily before." Remus said kindly. Sirius snorted and James glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of Lily!" James cried. "Sirius, shut up!" Sirius ignored him and went on making catcalls.

"What is it then, Prongsie?" He asked, a large grin on his face.

"Padfoot, I happen to be getting married today. There's no turning back. I'll be mature tomorrow, no more jokes!" James teased. Sirius' face turned almost as white as his best friend's.

"Really?" He asked sadly.

"James!" A voice from the stairs said. They looked up to see Holly, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt grinning at them. "You're going to make him take back his marriage to me!"

"WHAT?!" Remus and James yelled loudly. Holly laughed and slung her arms over her friends' shoulders.

"Didn't he tell you? We got married a week ago. We wanted it to be private, not anything big, so we did it without anyone knowing."

James glared. "So I wasn't your best man?" He demanded Sirius.

Sirius shrugged and shot his best grin. "You were in spirit!"

James groaned and placed his face in his hands. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked loudly. The doorbell rang and Sirius sprang away to answer it. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, you look nice!" Hermione said.

Before he could respond, James yelled, "Did you know that Sirius and Holly got married a week ago and didn't invite us to their wedding?"

Hermione entered the living room a second later, looking fierce. "Why?" She demanded. Holly groaned and looked at Sirius for help. He shrugged and grinned at James again.

"We didn't want it to be a big fuss. Sirius' parents are pure evil. My mother's dead and my father's even eviler than Sirius', so we wanted it to be just us. When you and Remus get married, you can have Lily as your maid of honor and I won't be offended. Same for you, Re."

Sirius interrupted. "I'll be very offended, thank you very much!"

Holly rolled her eyes at him. No one cares what you think, Padsie."

He scowled back at her. Hermione grabbed Holly by the arm. "Well, since this isn't your day, you'll dress up. You are not wearing that for Lily's wedding. I brought both of us fancy dresses. You'll love them. Come on!" She dragged Holly upstairs.

Sirius laughed and turned to Remus. "I feel bad for you, Moony. She's a feisty one. She'll be bossing you around all throughout your marriage!"

Remus looked uncomfortable at this. "Well, the thing is, there isn't going to be a marriage. It's impossible."

Sirius and James' mouths fell open. "Why?" They said in unison.

Remus shrugged, looking sad. "I haven't even told her that I'm a-a werewolf. What will she think of me when I tell her? She'll hate me, be disgusted at the fact that she'd been dating a werewolf."

James rolled his eyes. "Moony, stop kidding yourself!"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. She is from the future, you know!"

Remus smiled a little. "Why would future me tell her?"

Sirius shrugged. "She's almost as smart as my Holly. She would have it figured out quicker than you could say Quidditch!"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe. I'll tell her tonight."

At that moment there was a cream from upstairs. "Holly!" Lily yelled at the top of her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

The boys started laughing as Holly yelled, "Lily! It's not that big of a deal!"

Remus winked at Sirius and James who were doubled over in laughter. He grinned at them. "Looks like Holly and Lily are just as feisty as Hermione!" Sirius snorted and pounded James on the back.

"Wow." A voice from the top of the stairs said. The boys looked up to see a smiling Hermione wearing a lovely green dress. Sirius whistled, causing Hermione and James to smirk and Remus to scowl.

"You look great, Hermione." Remus said. He ignored Sirius and James who were sniggering behind him. Hermione beamed and ran to hug and kiss Remus.

The next person to come down was Lily. James' mouth fell open as he saw her curled hair falling in perfect ringlets around her eyes, her white dress that Holly had given her, her emerald eyes lit up even more with make-up done by Holly's spell. James grinned at her. She frowned back.

"James, you weren't supposed to see me until the wedding!" She cried, clearly disappointed at James not following Muggle tradition.

James shrugged. "It's different in a wizard society."

Sirius interrupted. "Is my wife still up there?" He asked impatiently. Lily shot him an angry look before nodding.

Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus and Hermione, giggling, went into the next room. Lily gave up on trying to tell James what Muggles did on their wedding day and followed him in to greet the Potter's.

Finally Holly came down the stairs, scowling. She wore the same dress the Hermione was, and it was clear that she hated it. Sirius kissed her cheek, telling her that she looked lovely, but she shoved him away, muttering something about going to murder Hermione and Lily.

Sirius groaned and followed her. "Why do James and Remus get the good, agreeable girls and I get Holly?" He asked himself.

The wedding was beautiful. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had outdone themselves with their decorating. The backyard was completely sheltered from Muggles, and flowers floated out of the sky individually. There was a small stage-like place where Lily and James immediately took their spots. Holly threw her arms around Sirius and started to cry as James and Lily gave their vows. Hermione and Remus looked the perfect couple, Hermione leaning her head on his shoulder letting her tears flow down her face. Remus smiled down at her, hugging her tightly.

As soon as Lily and James kissed, Holly kissed Sirius hard. It was their best kiss, or so Sirius thought. There was no one he loved more than his wife. His wife. It seemed so odd to say that. Yet it was true.

Nearby, Remus and Hermione seemed to have the same idea. Mr. and Mrs. Potter watched the three couples, two of them married, with amusement. It was by far one of the happiest days in their life.

A dance followed. Hermione danced with Sirius a bit at first as Holly was dancing with James, and openly crying still. As soon as the dance was over, Remus, who had been dancing with Lily, pulled Hermione away from the crowd.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." He said sadly. He still thought that his girlfriend was going to break up with him, and she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Okay." She said happily. She let him pull her away from the crowd.

They both sat on a bench in the garden, nearby to everyone else. Hermione sighed contently and leaned her head on the tree behind her. Remus bit his lip.

"Hermione, I'm, I'm a werewolf. There. I said it." He dashed away from a shocked Hermione.

She wasn't shocked at him being a werewolf. Of course she wasn't! She had known that since her third year. But she was shocked, relieved, and ecstatic at the fact that her friend had just told her his biggest secret in the world. He did trust her after all.

A miserable Remus was trying to get away from the party. He had gone back to tell James that he was leaving, but James and Holly didn't buy it. Holly, Lily, and James pulled him into their group to dance. He felt like such a third wheel.

That didn't matter though. He had been right. The look of shock on Hermione's face had been too much. He loved her, yes, he loved her. He had never cursed himself being a werewolf as much as he did now.

A hand grabbed him and spun him around. He bit his lip as he came face to face with an angry Hermione. Before he could say anything, she pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately.

When they broke apart, after what seemed like forever, Hermione beamed up at him. "I _am_ from the future, right?" She said. "I was happy that you had decided to trust me. Remus, do you have anything you want to ask me?" She asked, eyes glinting with laughter.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Remus whispered into her ear as he pulled her out on to the dance floor.

She giggled. "I'll need to think about that for a few weeks, maybe even months!" She teased. Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of course I will!" Hermione said, playfully hitting his arm.

Remus grinned. "I think I want to get married in secret, like Sirius and Holly. I hate parties, unless you want one."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Secret sounds great. Almost like some fantasy or something!" She said, smiling.

Remus hugged her tightly. "It's almost to good to be true." He muttered to himself. "But, yet, it's real. She's real."

Hermione heard that and laughed. "Yes, I'm real and I love you."

They kissed again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! I love this chapter. I'm sorry to say that you guys will probably hate me very soon – the ending is in sight, and I may kill someone off. Sorry, guys, but I need Harry to be the Harry we know and for old Voldy-Pants to die somehow. So you'll probably kill me and stop reading all my stories after this. Please don't! You are welcome to try and guess who'll die, but I ain't saying nothin' if you don't say please. NOTHING! HA HA HA!

If you can't tell, I'm really hyper right now. Two reasons for that – 1. Tomorrow's Frwday! 2. NO HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!! …I think…

Hopefully, I don't have any tomorrow or I will have to spend precious writing time doing homework. I will personally murder whoever invented that person. I think that stuff that we learn in school should STAY in school!

Okay, before I break the keyboard with how hard I'm pounding on the letters, I think I'm going to shut up. Ciao!


	13. Holly's Nightmare

I am so sad. This is nearing the end! I love this story too! Are you all going to put me on favorite author and stories. Just kidding. I may be sad, but I am also really, really hyper. Okay, we need a new poll, I think. Hmmm. Got a good one!

Poll – What class would you ace, and which ones would you fail???

Poll from way back then – I gave up. Only two people answered me, making me cry. Thank you whedonist19 and SOPROL. You made me happy! I was dancing and screaming so much that I was scolded quite a bit. Just kidding. It did make me happy though. Sorry guys. I'm a little weird sometimes.

Well, enjoy this last happy chapter before we need to get into the dark stuff again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily opened the door, yelping with joy when she saw Remus and Hermione standing outside of their home, looking pleased with themselves. Lily hugged them both tightly.

"Come in, guys! Come right in!"

Hermione shot a smile at Remus, who winked back. It had been three months since their secret wedding, and they still hadn't revealed this to anyone. Hermione was in an even better mood, knowing that Lily was pregnant with Harry, even if she was only a half-month into it and didn't know herself yet.

Her mood didn't last very long though. Lily had spotted the ring on Hermione's finger. "Hermione! Are you and Remus engaged?!" She asked. She beamed at them. Hermione slowly shook her head.

Lily frowned, and her face darkened as she noticed Remus' ring. "How long?" She asked angrily. Hermione gulped and turned to Remus.

"Three months today." He answered calmly.

Lily glared at them. "Lily!" Hermione said. "We wanted to spend time alone. No one even saw you and James the first week after you were married."

Lily blushed, making her head resemble a tomato. She soon recovered though. "A week, Hermione Granger! A week! We haven't seen you and Remus for three months! Care to explain what you've been doing all this time?" She demanded, causing Hermione and Remus to turn red as well.

"Now, now, Lily. None of us want to hear about the nights of Mr. Moony and Miss Mari." A voice from the door said. Lily and Hermione turned to face the door. They both cried out in pleasure when they saw Holly leaning against the door, arms crossed over her chest. Hermione and Lily hugged her at once. Lily pulled away, asking, "Did you know that she and Remus got married three months ago?"  
Holly's eyes filled with surprise and wicked humor. "Hermione, you naughty girl." She teased. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Parking the bike." Holly replied calmly. Hermione and Lily looked at her in surprise. "The motorbike. It's a Muggle vehicle that we spelled to fly. What? We were bored!" She said as Hermione and Lily rose their eyebrows.

Sirius entered. He smiled at Hermione and Lily before turning to Holly. "I can't get the lights to turn off. Do you know how to?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "No. I lived with your cousin for my whole life. What did you expect, for me to be taking lessons from her?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Lily, Hermione?" Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped outside, knowing that James and Sirius would soon know about her and Remus. Sure enough, there was a yell and Sirius poked his head out of the window. "Hermione!" He yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ask Remus! I'm trying to turn your darn lights off."

"Damn straight!" She heard Holly say.

Hermione turned the lights off, figuring it out immediately. She slowly walked up to the house. There was a loud scream from inside. It was Holly. Hermione turned and ran into the house as face as she could. Holly had collapsed on the couch. Lily and the boys stood over her, looking concerned.

"Holly, calm down." Lily said.

Hermione rushed up to kneel by her friend. "Holly, what's wrong?" She asked, a little short of breath.

Holly scowled at Sirius. "I'm pregnant!" She wailed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Lily. "That's all?"

Lily nodded. "That's all."

Hermione glared at Holly. "Holly Rose Black!" She scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack over that! You should be happy about that!"

Holly smiled. "I am. I was just startled. It happened all of a sudden. Lily said that I looked fatter than normal, so she cast the spell on me and it turned out positive. It's been a month. That's all."

Hermione rolled her eyes before standing up and kissing Sirius' cheek. "Congratulations…Dad." She snickered. Sirius glared at her and stuck his tongue out.

Two weeks later, Hermione received a letter from Lily.

_Hermione, _

_ I have great news! James is so happy! I am pregnant! It's a little over a month now! Holly and my children will be growing up together! Isn't that sweet?! _

_ Sadly, not all news is good. James' father passed away just yesterday and his mother is very sick as well. She doesn't have that long to live. _

_ I already know what I'll be naming the baby. If it's a girl, she'll be called Violet after my grandmother, and if it's a boy, what do you think? Harry of course! _

_ Send Mercury, the owl, back soon! I want to hear from you! _

_ Lily P. _

Hermione shook her head at her friend's signature. Already, Lily was using James' name. Lily Potter. It did sound better than Lily Evans.

Hermione gasped. She had felt something in her stomach. It hurt! She shoved it to the back of her mind. It was probably just a little cramp.

A second later, Hermione ran to the bathroom, retching the little that she had eaten that day. What was wrong with her? Hermione had never been sick before in her life! Why was she now?

"Oh Merlin!" She realized. "I'm pregnant too!"

She sent letters to Lily and Holly right away.

_Lily, _

_I have good news as well! I am also pregnant, as I found out this morning! Ugh. It isn't that pleasant, right? _

_Well, you are the first to know, so I hope that you tell the others. Harry/Violet will have a new friend now! And Holly's child! _

_See you soon, _

_Hermione _**_L._**

Hermione chuckled at her last letter. Lily would think that it was quite funny. Hermione gave the letters to Mercury before sitting back down on the couch to wait for Remus to come home. 

An hour later, Hermione woke up to the sound of the door opening. She smiled as Remus came to sit next to her. He nodded to her, wearily. He had just been out working for the Order.

Hermione kissed him gently. "Remus, I'm pregnant." She said after she broke the kiss. Remus looked at her in surprise before kissing her hard and sweetly. Hermione kissed him back, giggling.

Two weeks later, the three women, Holly with two months already, sat on Lily and James' couch eating chocolate. Hermione groaned and put her head on Lily's shoulder. "I hate being pregnant!" She moaned.

"I know!" Lily replied. Holly nodded, unable to talk because of the large chocolate bar she had stuffed in her mouth. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione. "What are you going to name your baby? She asked.

Hermione looked at Lily in surprise. "I don't know!" She said. "I haven't thought about it really. Remus and I were going to decide later on. I like Livana for a girl and Ryan for a boy. What about you, Holly?"

She shrugged. "I'll decide when I meet the child." She said. Hermione and Lily nodded their understanding. It was hard to name a child that they didn't know. Would Hermione's child have her eyes or Remus'?

"Hermione, can you pass me that chocolate right there?" Holly asked, pointing to the chocolate bar in front of Hermione. Hermione handed it over to her.

"Someone's found their craving." She said to Lily. Holly glared at them and stuffed the chocolate in her mouth. Lily rolled her eyes and daintily took a bite of hers.

Holly snorted loudly.

"Lily, dear, you might as well enjoy yourself. The men will be doing our every request."

Hermione laughed. Holly would be Holly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know that it seems a little dumb to have them all pregnant at the same time, but I wanted Harry to have friends before arriving at Hogwarts and what better friends then the children of his parent's friends. One question for you – we all know that Lily's going to have a boy, and Holly's going to have . Should Hermione's baby be a girl or a boy or twins??? Ciao!


	14. A Secret Keeper

I'm back…again. Thanks to whedonist19 and C.McPherson for reviewing!

Poll from last time - What classes would you ace, and which ones would you fail?

Whedonist19's OWL grades – Potions – O, Charms – D (lol)

My OWL grades – DADA – O, Transfiguration – E, History of Magic – T, Potions – D, and Herbology - P

If anyone else wants to send in their answers, then go for it! I'd suggest sending it in soon though since the house is mine right now and my dad didn't bring his laptop home so as soon as my mum comes back, I'll be kicked off of the computer!

I shall stop my blabbering so you could actually read the next chapter. – lol!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Lily sat on the couch together, both having huge bellies. It was July 15th, and Lily was due in 2 more weeks, Hermione was due in three.

Hermione had been nodding off, trying to ignore James and Remus in the other room. It was tiring listening to them. They, thinking that Lily and Hermione couldn't hear them, were talking about their safety. Lily was glowering into her glass of pumpkin juice when an owl came through the open window to drop a letter on Lily's lap.

She opened it at once, eyes widening. She stood up, yelling to James and Remus, "Hurry up, guys. We have to leave!"

James and Remus came out of the kitchen to stare at Lily. "Why?" Remus asked.

"Holly's in labor!" Lily said as she scooped up her coat and put it on. James rushed to grab Lily's purse for her as Remus helped Hermione to stand. "They are over at Mungo's right now. We need to hurry."

Hermione put her jacket on and Apparated, Lily on her right, James on her left. Remus grabbed Lily's other hand and they Apparated together.

As soon as they got there, a Healer pointed them in the direction of where their friends were. The four of them rushed over to Holly's side. They sighed in relief as they saw the baby in her arms.

"Holly, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Need chocolate." She replied weakly. Lily laughed and gave her a bar of chocolate and took the baby in her arms.

"Girl or boy?" Hermione asked, looking at the child's deep purple eyes.

"Girl. We're calling her Roselyn Aria Black. Doesn't she look like me?" Sirius said proudly. Lily laughed and stroked the girl's hair.

"No. She's another Holly. She'll look exactly like her mother." Holly nodded before falling asleep.

It was only three days later that Holly got out of St. Mungo's to go home. Lily and James insisted that they, Hermione, and Remus stay at their home. The four agreed at once.

July 31st was the day that Lily gave birth to Harry James Potter. Hermione tenderly picked her friend up and hugged him to her chest. She let tears pour out of her eyes and onto her cheeks, remembering the last time she had seen her friend. Harry watched her silently with those big green eyes he shared with his mother.

On August 7th, it was Hermione's turn. Her water broke and Lily and Holly took her in to St. Mungo's, as James and the others were away for the Order. Holly sent a letter to Remus, knowing that he'd want to be there.

He arrived right before Hermione gave birth to a girl. Hermione smiled and stroked her cheek. "Remus," she began. "Do you like Livana Jane Lupin?" She asked. Remus nodded and held his daughter to him.

"Wait, Mrs. Lupin!" The Healer said as Hermione tried to sit up. "There's another one!" Hermione looked at the Healer in shock. "Everyone out!" She ordered. Hermione groaned as Remus took Livana away from her followed by Lily and Holly.

Holly laughed as soon as they got outside. "Poor Hermione. I saw how relieved she was when she thought that she was done. Hell, I hope I never have twins!" She said as there was a scream from Hermione. Lily nodded in agreement.

"One's fine, thank you." Lily said. Holly snorted.

When they were finally allowed back in, Hermione was holding her younger twin daughter, Eliana Selene Lupin.

Sirius and James visited them the next day. They laughed as Holly told them how disappointed and shocked Hermione was when she had found out that there was another one. Hermione's protests were ignored by even Remus.

Lily's eyes shined. "Harry, Rose, and the twins will be best friends!" She announced. Holly and Hermione nodded.

A month later, the six couples were all at Lily and James'. Hermione and Remus were each holding one of their daughters. Lily was holding Harry, and Holly was watching Sirius feed Roselyn, making sure that he didn't 'accidentally' give her sugar or something to make her hyper. James was cooking dinner for them all. Holly finally took pity on him and took Harry from Lily so she could go help him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. James frowned and went to answer it, wondering who it was. There was a cry of joy from him a moment later. "Professor Dumbledore!" He cried.

Hermione swore and set Eliana down in her crib as a grave looking Dumbledore entered the house. Hermione shook her head sadly, knowing what was coming next.

"James, Lily, congratulations. Is this Harry?" He said, taking the green-eyed boy from Holly. Holly nodded.

"He's in danger of Lord Voldemort." Everyone except for Holly and Hermione winced. Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened. "I'm sure that Mrs. Lupin informed you about that. As it is, Mrs. Black, you wouldn't be able to come back to Hogwarts anyhow. You can only teach one year at Hogwarts DADA. Your father made sure of that."

Holly nodded and motioned for him to continue. "There was a prophecy made about young Harry here, well, it could also be Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, but Mrs. Lupin has informed us that Voldemort will come after Harry. Peter Pettigrew eavesdropped and heard it all. He told Voldemort about it. He will not come for a while though. He wants to observe Harry first, make sure he isn't wasting his time. That's why we need to hide your house, give it a Secret Keeper. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who do you, want to be your Secret Keeper?"

James turned to Lily.

"Sirius." He said.

"Severus." She said.

James scowled. "There is no way that I trust him with your life, Lily."

Lily glared at him. "Well, learn to!" She turned to Dumbledore. "Everyone will expect Sirius to be the Secret Keeper. Voldemort and his men will go after Sirius, and Sev will be safe as out Secret Keeper."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "I'll be right back with him." Dumbledore stepped out of the house to Apparate to Severus Snape's home. He arrived minutes later, with a greasy-haired man. As soon as they entered the house, there was another pop and a rat on the ground disappeared.

"Milord!" A small man said, bowing to a taller man with slits for eyes.

"What is it, Pettigrew?"

"Dumbledore is going to do a spell on the house. I eavesdropped using these that I stole from Granger when she wasn't looking." He held up an Extendible Ear. "Severus Snape is going to be their Secret Keeper."

Voldemort looked amused. "Very good, Wormtail." I shall watch Potter grow a little bit. I still don't know whether it's Potter or Longbottom, but that is very useful information to know."

"Granger said that Potter's the one who'll overthrow you!"

Voldemort glared at him. "You dare tell me who's a threat to me!" He yelled. He pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" Peter screamed as the pain took him.

Voldemort laughed his high, cold, inhuman laugh before jerking his wand away.

"Of course not, Milord! Never!" Peter Pettigrew sobbed.

"Good." Voldemort replied. "Now get out!"

Peter ran for it.

Back at Godric's Hollow, Severus was pleased. He knew that Lily had chosen him to be Secret Keeper. He knew that James didn't trust him, no matter how much he would have done. He didn't care. He was pleased that Lily was trusting him with her and her son's lives.

Holly watched the spell carefully. She grinned as Severus' face lit up when Lily praised him on doing a great job on the house. She was distracted when she heard Roselyn start to cry again. She sighed and went to pick her baby up.

Dumbledore and Severus left an hour later. (Lily had insisted that they stay for dinner, much to James' disappointment) Lily waved to them until they disappeared from sight. James sulkily sat by Sirius.

"You're in love with Snape." He accused Lily.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Then why'd I marry you, James Potter? Please stop. We've been through this before! Sev and I are just friends!"

James cheered up considerably after that. Holly ignored them as they started making out and turned to Harry and Roselyn.

Harry looked exactly like his father, except for his mother's green eyes. Holly snuck a look at his parents before whispering, "You better not act like your father. You will be a good boy, right?" She asked.

Harry giggled, and Holly smiled and picked him up. She bounced him on his knee before turning and handing him to Sirius.

Roselyn was the perfect picture of Holly. She had deep purple eyes that were filled with life. She had dark black, straight hair shooting out all over her head. She was also very tiny. Holly shook her head. Roselyn was her baby, her own child.

Eliana and Livana were identical. They had blonde hair, unlike both of their parents. They had their father's blue eyes, filled with their mother's intelligence and their father's kindness (I'm taking your advice, Chloe! Ha ha!). Holly knew that they would end up being first in their class.

That night was peaceful. The four babies fell asleep right away, James and Lily stopped arguing to go to bed early, and Sirius fell asleep holding Harry. He enjoyed being godfather. Hermione was Harry's godmother. Eliana and Livana's godparents were James and Holly, and Roselyn's were Lily and Remus.

Holly lay down on the floor, covering herself, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius and the babies with a large blanket. She snuggled closer to Sirius and Harry, glad that she had a family. Hermione pulled Eliana and Livana closer to her and rested her head on Remus' chest.

They were asleep in seconds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sweet chapter, but I did add some dark stuff. Poor Sev. He isn't who I originally had planned to die, but he may also die. Hint, hint – there will be someone else.

I will update soon, as soon as I get more reviews! I have also decided that I want to finish this fic before I resume Triple Trouble, so that may be a while. I also want to know if you'd like me to do a sequel on this one, following the twins, Harry, and Roselyn through their years at Hogwarts without Voldy. Your pick.

Thanks Lioness Queen


	15. The Brave Warrior

Everyone thank you for reviewing. C.McPherson, thanks for answering the poll from a while ago. That's okay that you forgot. I'll put you on right here.

C.McPherson – Potions - about an E, I mix things exactly and have NEVER made something blow up in science. Herbology: O, Horticulture was one of my best classes last year and I literally aced the test. I would fail charms and Transfiguration though. I suck at pronouncing things properly.

I'm in Spanish, so I have to learn how to pronounce well. Oh well. Here I am blabbering on again. Enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is quite dark. Hint, hint! Any guesses what will happen next chapter??? You better not get this wrong.

Warning – Character death in this chapter!!! (Sorry to Secret world, but I feel that this is for the best.) Don't read if you hated who died in book 7 and will never forgive me for this. If you think that this is sad, wait until next chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled. "Come back here!"

It was Harry's first birthday, and he had received a toy broom from Sirius and Holly, allowing him to speed around the house. He had nearly killed the cat and he had broken a vase from Petunia. Not that Lily cared, but next it could be something important!

"James, could you help me?" Lily asked her husband. James was sitting on the couch watching his son go speeding though the house. He had cheered loudly when Harry had almost killed Kitty and had stood up and clapped when the vase broke. He laughed as Lily glared at him.

"Aw, Lily. Let him have fun. Look, he'll be a natural like me!" James laughed as Harry went shooting down the hall. "Go Harry!"

Harry yawned, and the broom settled on the ground. Lilt ran to scoop him up a moment later, glaring at James who rolled his eyes and put the broom away.

At Number 12 Grimauld Place, Holly was asleep, leaving father and daughter some valuable time together. Roselyn was looking at the Black family tree, giggling at all the erased names. Sirius sat on the floor behind her, watching her amused.

"Rosie!" He said. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, clapping her pudgy hands together. She pointed at herself. "Dada!" She pointed at Sirius. "Wosie!"

Sirius laughed and threw her other his shoulder, much to her delight. He laid her down on the bed next to Holly. Roselyn sat up and smacked her mother in the face. Holly sat up and glared at the two of them.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Mama!" Rosie screamed. Holly shook her head.  
"Did Kreacher make dinner yet?" She asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. I hate that blasted house elf!" He grumbled.

Holly snorted. "I know that. I'm not stupid, right? Hermione said to be nice to him though, so we must! Se knows something that we don't. She said to give him a necklace or something from the Black's."

Sirius groaned and walked into the next room. He returned carrying a necklace. "It was Reg's when he was younger. Will this work?"

Holly beamed. "Of course it will! Go give it to him, and try to be nice about it!" She warned. Sirius stuck his tongue out and went to obey her.

Not far away, Hermione watched the twins playing together. She shook her head as Livi smacked Eli on the head hard. Eli started to cry. Livi watched her twin before also bursting into tears. Hermione sighed and picked Eli up and rocked her.

She finally calmed down enough for Hermione to put her down and put up Livi. Remus came into the room to see what the problem was. Hermione rolled her eyes and patted Livi's cheek affectionately.

"Livi hit Eli on the head by accident. She started crying, and so did Livi. Here, hold Eli for me." Remus sat on the couch and took Eli. He smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

Miles away, a man with greasy hair sat in his house doing nothing. He was the Secret Keeper for the Potter's, but he was quite bored at the moment. It was their son Harry's birthday, and he didn't want to join all the celebration. He'd have to see James and Sirius and Remus. While they might have been nice now, he still remembered all the times that they had pranked him, caused him to call Lily something that she should have never heard. It was their entire fault.

Severus was so distracted that he didn't hear his door burst open. He looked up in surprise as his bedroom door opened to reveal two men he never wanted to see again.

"Snape. It has been too long." The Dark Lord said malevolently.

Wormtail stood at his side. Severus reached in his pocket, determined to at least finish Wormtail off before he died. He mentally kicked himself as he realized his wand was still downstairs.

Voldemort grinned. "Any last words?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he pointed his wand at Severus' chest and said, "Avada kevadra!"

Severus' last thoughts were of Lily, Lily Evans, the girl he loved.

As Severus hit the floor, Voldemort laughed. "This will be an example to anyone who thinks that they can fool me, betray me! Wormtail, gather some hairs from him. I need you to find out where the Potter's live. Polyjuice Potion will do."

Peter took his wand and used it to chop Severus' hair off. He stuffed it into a bag before turning into a rat and running to where he had seen Severus Snape before.

He waited there for what seemed like every. He drank his potion and put the remainders into a keg for him to drink later. Finally, Lily came to the door. Peter shuddered before walking up to greet her.

Lily gasped as she saw Sev at the door. "Sev!" She cried. She hugged him tightly, frowning a little. Why was he always so tense? "Come inside at once! Why are you here?"

Severus looked pained. His voice was harsher than usual. "He came for me. He knew that I was the Secret Keeper. I promise to only bother you for one night."

Lily shook her head and sat him on the couch. "No! Stay as long as you want, Sev! We'll be glad for your company! Here – you can sleep on the couch!" She raised her wand to transform the couch into a bed. Peter nodded to her and fell right asleep.

The second he woke up, he drank some more of the potion. He needed this to work! The Dark Lord would kill him if it didn't!

Hermione had received a letter from Lily.

_Hermione, _

_Sorry to bother you, but there's a problem. Severus arrived at our house last night, saying that the Death Eaters found him. I wanted to know if he could go and stay with you and Remus. Sorry to bother you like this, but James and Sirius both hate him, and I think that you and Remus would both be nice to him. Please send your answer back as soon as you can!_

_Harry turned one yesterday! It was very fun! I baked him a cake, and James made a nice lunch. Harry nearly killed that cat and broke the vase that Petunia got me as a wedding gift on the broom that Sirius and Holly got him. He'll be a Quidditch player like his father – we don't need you to tell us that! _

_How are the twins? I'll send them their presents soon. I hope they have a great birthday! I'm sorry that I can't be there, but Dumbledore is making James and I stay in the house. It's kind of like house arrest! _

_Just kidding! Love, _

_Lily P. _

Hermione rolled her eyes. Lily would be Lily. Something bothered her about Snape, though. The Severus that she knew would do anything to protect Lily. He would not run to her own house and ask for protection.

There was only one thing to do – she'd have to go talk to Holly.

Holly heard the doorbell ring. She swore loudly as the portrait of Sirius' mother started to howl. She hexed it, making it shut up before opening the door to reveal an impatient Hermione.

"Holly, come on! We need to go somewhere!" Hermione said anxiously. Holly saw her look of fear and impatience.

"Alright." She yelled up the stairs. "Sirius, I'm going shopping with Hermione! Watch Rosie for a little bit!" She slammed the door before turning to Hermione. "Follow me. We need to get away from the Muggles before Apparating."

They walked down the alley towards an empty lot. Hermione told Holly what she thought had happened and that they needed to go check Severus' house.

"You know where it is, right?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Of course. Lily used to live near him. It's on Spinner's End. Here – hold on to me and we'll Apparate together. If there are Death Eaters around, we cannot get separated."

Hermione agreed at once.

The two women Apparated into Spinner's End. Hermione wrinkled her nose as she took in the dirty houses, the polluted street. How did Severus live here?

Holly noticed her look. "He was poor, Hermione. He probably didn't even notice all this filth. I've lived worst. When I escaped from Bellatrix and Rolph, I lived in a garbage pile. I didn't care – I was too busy trying to get away from them. It's odd, the things you don't notice when you don't think to look."

Hermione nodded. "What house is his?"

Holly paused for a second, looking at all the houses. She pointed to the one isolated away from the others. "That one. He likes to be alone. Oh look, it's number thirteen – that's fitting!"

Hermione laughed. Trust Holly to make jokes at a time like this! She shook her head. "Come on. Let's go look around."

The two girls entered the house at once. Holly grimaced at the spider web on the door. "I hate spiders!" She said when Hermione laughed.

"I know, I know!"

Inside was as dirty as outside. Hermione walked around, calling out a few times. Holly followed her.

After a few unanswered calls, Holly turned to Hermione. "He isn't here."

Hermione ignored this. She needed to find him, to make sure that he was okay. She pushed a random door open…and came face to face with Voldemort. Behind him lay Severus. Dead.

Sirius paced the floor of his house. It had been three hours since Holly and Hermione had left. He needed the doorbell to ring. Come on, come on! He urged it. Ring, ring!

It did. Sirius sighed in relief and rushed to open the door. He gasped as he saw Remus, carrying the twins. "Remus, have you seen Holly?" He asked.

Remus' eyes widened. "She isn't here? I thought that Hermione and Holly were going to go shopping together!"

"They never came back!"

"Well, I found this today. It's a letter that Hermione was going to write to Holly. I think that they thought that Lily and James were in danger or something."

"Okay, to save Lily and James, we need to save Hermione and Holly!"

"How?!"

Sirius winced. "I don't know! I really don't know!"

Back at Spinner's End, Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh. Holly trembled and hugged Hermione to her.

"Holly, I heard that you had a daughter. How nice of you to name her Roselyn. I shall have to meet her someday." He laughed again.

Holly pushed Hermione out of the room. "You will never meet Rosie!" She yelled loudly. Voldemort laughed again.

"Holly, you have been clever, I admit it. I cannot harm or kill your friend in anyway because of the Unbreakable Vow we made. So she can stay alive, until I break the spell binding us, that is. You shall bring Roselyn to me soon enough."

"I will never!"

"You two shall enjoy watching me kill young Harry Potter and his parents. That will be very fun."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She reached back and punched Voldemort in the face. Holly looked at her in awe as Voldemort fell back against the wall. It gave them enough time to Apparate back to Godric's Hollow. Hermione winced. It was time for the moment that she had been dreading. Voldemort would break through the spell and kill Lily and James. And there was nothing that she could do about it.

Holly pulled her out of the fantasy. "We still can get to them. We need to try." They pulled their wands out, trying every spell they could.

They both swore silently as they saw Lord Voldemort arriving. Hermione nodded to Holly. They watched as Pettigrew came out of a now visible house. Hermione nodded to Holly. They Apparated in front of Voldemort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am evil! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry to anyone who loves Severus, but I don't think it would have worked out with him being alive. The next character death shall occur next chapter.

I loved Hermione's punch. Just think about it – Voldy-Pants hates everything that has to do with Muggles. He wouldn't expect a punch to hold him off.

Poll for next chapter – Which Marauder is your favorite – Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Severus, or Peter? If anyone picks the last one, I will personally send you loads of hate mail!!! No joke!


	16. The Resurrection Stone

This is the chapter I had been hinting about. This chapter made me cry, but I think that it would have happened like this. As I warned before, there is character death in this, and it is a lot sadder than the last chapter's character. Please don't hate me after this! Please, please! I think it all fell into place like this, and I have had this planned out for a long time. I am not going to change in now. I am really sorry guys. I hope that you still like me after doing this to you.

I am too sad to answer the poll from last time. I think I may cry! Other news: As I said, after I finish this one, I want to finish Triple Trouble and Littlest Flower. After that I will give you guys a sequel. I'd like to thank Chloe. This is dedicated to her. She read this first, didn't murder me over it, and has been a great help. Thank you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort laughed as he recognized the two girls in front of him. Holly gripped Hermione's arm as they continued to run. "Don't die on me!" She warned. Hermione smiled grimly and ran inside the house. James laughed. "Hey Hermione, Holly. How are – what's wrong?"

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Get upstairs! Get Lily and Harry out of here! It's him, James! He's here!" Hermione started to sob. She pushed her friend roughly in the opposite direction.

"Holly, go up with them too! He can't kill me without killing himself! Go!"

Holly raced up the stairs, taking them two by two. Hermione turned back to face the evilest wizard of her time.

Voldemort watched her coolly. He was greatly annoyed by this girl. He would have to punish her. He sent a shield charm at her as she tried to stun him. He made a sick motion with his wand, causing the house to collapse on her.

Upstairs, Holly felt the house collapse. Lily and James fell through the floor. Holly turned to the crib where Harry lay. It was all up to her to protect the baby. To protect the baby, she kept saying. Her father entered the room a moment later. Holly stood in front of the crib, glaring fiercely at the man who had ruined millions of live – including her own, killed hundreds of innocent people just to gain this power. This man was also her father.

"Holly, stand aside and let me kill the baby!" He ordered.

Holly glared at him. "Never."

"Don't think I won't kill you!" Just because you're my daughter

"Go ahead." She replied coolly. Father and daughter stood glaring at each other for a long time. Finally, Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada kevadra!" He yelled. His daughter fell to the ground, now lifeless.

Voldemort went over to the calm baby and raised his wand. He smiled slightly as the baby started to cry. "Avada kevadra!" He yelled. The next thing he knew was the life being sucked from his body. Once again, love had destroyed Lord Voldemort.

Hermione woke up. Her head hurt like hell. She winced as she heard the cries of Harry from up above. Where Lily and James okay? She rushed towards the stairs, only to fall back down. There was a groan from the kitchen. Lily walked out and saw Hermione. "Hermione, thank god that you're okay!" She breathed. She hugged her friend tightly, not letting go for a long time, until Harry's cries became louder.

"Where's James and Holly?" She asked. Fear whitened her face. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know!" The friends stood up slowly. They sighed in relief as they found James sprawled across the couch, hurt but alive. He woke at once as Lily kissed his cheek.

"Lily, is Harry okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he's fine, judging by that set of lungs. He's upstairs, but the house collapsed! We have no way to get to him. We have to wait for Dumbledore."

Fifteen minutes later, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus entered the building. They breathed in relief as they saw Lily, James, and Hermione sitting there unhurt.

Sirius, however turned white. "Where's Holly?" He asked.

Lily shook her head. "We don't know. She may be upstairs."

Sirius nodded and turned to Dumbledore. "Can you take us up there?"

Dumbledore looked at them. "Lily, Hermione, come with me. Remus, Sirius, stay here with James." He reached out to Lily and Hermione, who each took his hands. They floated up to the second floor. Hermione carefully opened the door to Harry's room. Lily gasped and ran past the dead body that must have been Voldemort and picked up her son. A moment later, she saw another body. She screamed.

Downstairs, James, Remus and Sirius were talking. Suddenly, there was a scream from Lily and a moment later, Hermione also screamed. Harry's cries grew louder. Dumbledore came back down the stairs looking very grim. A tear had leaked out of his eye.

"What is it?" James yelled.

"Holly. She's gone."

"Where is she?" Sirius asked, now going grey. Truth be told, he knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He wouldn't.

Another tear fell down Dumbledore's cheek.

"No, Sirius, she has passed on. She was killed by Lord Voldemort. She gave her life to protect Harry. Harry would be dead but for her. I'll bring her down."

A minute later, Dumbledore, Lily, and Hermione came down the stairs together. All of their faces were glistening with tears. Lily held her son, who now was marked with a lightning bolt scar on his small forehead. Dumbledore carried Holly's limp, listless body.

Her pale face was barely recognizable. Her violet eyes were lifeless, very unlike the times when she laughed with her friends. Yet no terror or fear was written in them. Her pitch black hair lay limp down her back, dulled already by the death that had taken her. Sirius couldn't bear looking at her like this. He turned to cry on Hermione's shoulder, and she on his. Lily and James cried together. Remus hugged Hermione and Sirius, the two who had lost the most. Sirius had lost his wife, and Hermione had lost her best friend.

Hermione knew that she had failed. Again. First Harry and Ron, now Holly. She could never face her friends again. She couldn't live with this any longer.

She turned to Dumbledore, eyes shining with tears. "Send me back to my own time, please!" She begged. Remus and Lily gasped. Sirius also turned to Dumbledore.

"And me." He said. "I hate this. I can't live without her."

James started to protest, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Mr. Black, Miss Granger, please come with me. The rest of you, please go to Number 12 Grimauld Place. It is where you'll be the safest if the Death Eater decide to go after you."

Hermione and Sirius followed their old professor to outside. He took each of their arms and Apparated to Hogsmeade. They walked up to the castle together in silence. The few witches and wizards that were in the alley still kept out of their way. Hermione nodded to a little girl who smiled up at her.

They walked into the Great Hall where the teachers who stayed at Hogwarts in the summer stared at the bloody and disheveled Hermione and all three of their solemn expressions. Dumbledore sat them down at the Gryffindor table.

"Try and eat a little. After that, I have something to show you." He walked up to the Head Table to talk with the teachers. Hermione stared at her plate, forgetting how to eat even. She was too distressed and depressed to do anything.

Sirius managed a bite of chicken before staring out the window sadly. He remembered how happy Holly had been when they first started dating, when they were secretly married, when she gave birth to Roselyn, when Rosie said her first word (Silly), when Holly started walking.

Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder startled him. He slowly stood up and followed Dumbledore to the room where he had been in many times before – the Headmaster's office. Only this time, he wasn't in trouble.

Hermione too was remembering all the things that her friend had done. She hadn't deserved to die. She was the life of them all – she had the worst history, and yet still been the happiest. And she had been killed by her own father.

No. He wasn't her father. Lord Voldemort was no father to Holly. Dumbledore was her father. He cared about her and had been the one to cry for her, not Tome Riddle. Tom Riddle was gone, and it was all because of brave Holly, willing to sacrifice her life for the lives of countless others. That was the Holly that Hermione knew. It Holly hadn't sacrificed her life, Holly wouldn't have been Holly.

Dumbledore handed Hermione a stone. She recognized it at once. It was the Resurrection Stone, one of the last things from the Deathly Hallows. The other was in Dumbledore's hand, and the other was with James.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned the stone over in her hands three times. When she opened her eyes, Holly stood beside her. Holly smiled at Sirius before turning her eyes to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Holly! I'm going to fix it, I promise! I don't know how, but if I don't then I'll die and join you!"

"As will I." Sirius said quietly, tears streaming down his face.

Holly glared at them. "And leave the twins and Remus right when they need you?" She demanded. She turned to Sirius. "What about Roselyn?"

Her gaze softened. "I'll miss you guys, of course. How could I not? You were my first family. You were the first people to actually make me feel welcome. I'll miss you both and the others." Hermione and Sirius were both openly crying now, but Holly didn't shed a tear.

"I love you, Sirius. I'll always be with you, in here." She put a hand on Sirius' chest before pulling away. "And in Roselyn. Hermione, please be a mother to Roselyn. I feel guilty about leaving her all alone with him." She gave a half smile and jerked her head towards Sirius.

To Hermione's surprise, she laughed, as did Sirius. Holly grinned at them until they stopped laughing. "That wasn't that funny." She said when they had stopped.

Hermione giggled. "That's just like you." She said, rolling her eyes. "You die and when we resurrect you, you tell jokes."

Holly laughed. "Why be sad when you could be happy?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Remind me how we get along."

Holly grinned. "Hermione, give us a moment?" Hermione turned around and went to where Dumbledore was standing, looking out the window.

Holly grinned at Sirius. "This is why." And then she was kissing him, kissing him like she never had before. They kissed for a long time, pressed so tightly together that Sirius could barely breathe. Holly finally started to fade away. She smiled and gave Sirius one last kiss.

"Promise me that you'll always look after Roselyn."

Sirius nodded. "Of course."

"Hermione!" Holly called. Hermione walked down to where her friend was slowly fading away. "Remus was miserable without you. Promise me that you'll always stay with him no matter what!"

"I swear." Hermione gave Holly one last hug before she faded.

"I will always be looking over you." Holly's voice said as she faded away completely.

Hermione and Sirius both started to cry, mixed tears of sorrow and joy. Dumbledore came to stand next to them.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Sirius smiled. "I need to go home and see Roselyn, make sure that she's doing all right."

Hermione nodded. "I need to go be with my family. I need to tell them of Holly's parting words. I want to tell them why she did what she did."

Dumbledore smiled and pulled them each into a hug. "I knew that you'd choose the right path. Go on now. And Miss Granger?" Hermione turned back. "You have saved us all." Hermione beamed before giving him one last hug and turning to walk back to Hogsmeade with Sirius.

Back at Number 12 Grimauld Place, the three friends, Lily, Remus, and James, sat next to each other on the couch. All of their faces were glistened with tears. The twins and Roselyn sat on the floor talking. Lily held Harry to her tightly.

The door opened. Remus and James stood up and both held their wands up. James sighed and threw his wand down as he recognized Hermione and Sirius. Lily put Harry down and ran to hug Sirius and Hermione. Remus looked pained.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked.

Hermione's answer was lost as James barreled over the couch to sweep her in a huge hug. James grinned at Sirius and let go of Hermione to pound him on the back. Hermione turned to Remus.

"I'm not going back, Remus. If Holly was still alive, she would kill me for going back. And I know that I didn't fail her. She wanted it this way." Hermione bit her lip before smiling hugely.

Sirius noticed his friends' confused looks. "Well, Dumbledore had this weird rock thing-"

"Resurrection stone." Hermione corrected.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, we got to talk to Holly."

Hermione snorted. "Or in Sirius' case, more."  
Sirius mock-glared at her. "Thanks, Hermione!"

She grinned before turning back to Remus. "She made us promise to not go back. I didn't mean it when I said that though. It was all my fault, and I didn't think that I would be able to live with it."

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione." Remus said, pulling her into a hug.

She shook her head. "It was. Not even Holly could talk me out of that."

Roselyn started crying. "Mama!" She said.

The friends turned to look at each other, pain on all of their faces. Finally, Hermione picked the girl up and pointed to herself. "Aunt Hermione."

Roselyn grinned. "Awnt 'Mione!"

Everyone laughed. Roselyn wriggled from Hermione's arms and ran over to her dad. "Wosie!" She said, pointing at him.

Sirius laughed and picked her up. "Roselyn." He pointed to her.

She beamed. "Woselyn!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Don't kill me, guys. This is the saddest chapter I have ever met. Thank you for sticking with my story for this far. I love you guys!

– Lioness Queen


	17. Epilogue: Holly Potter

I am still alive, but I don't know if anyone has read the last chapter yet, besides C.McPherson, who thankfully didn't kill me. This is the last chapter, the epilogue. It will be sort of long, as I think you guys deserve it.

Poll from a while back – Who's your favorite Marauder?

C.McPherson – Remus!

Whedonist19 – Remus!

Me – Sirius and Remus!

Enjoy this last chapter, unless I think that we need another one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily sighed and sat back on the couch. It was two days until Harry's birthday, and she was tired of arguing with James about whether Harry needed a Nimbus 2000 or not.

"Lily," James said. "He's a natural Seeker, and from what Hermione said, he's going to be the first 1st year on the team in like a million years!"

Lily glared at him. "James, please! He's not even eleven yet, and you want him to go kill himself with that broom!"

Harry, who had been eavesdropping, entered the room. "Mum, dad!" He announced. "Look what I just got from the owl! It's from Professor Dumbledore!" He gave the letter to Lily.

She looked at her son's Hogwarts letter, thinking back to the days when she had yelled at James, made friends with Sev, had met Holly. She smiled to herself, remembering Holly. She was crazy and the life and soul of the party.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"That's excellent, Harry! What house are you going to be in?"

"Gryffindor!" Harry said proudly. "Like you!"

Lily smiled. "James, to congratulate him, why don't you go pick up the birthday present we were discussing at Diagon Alley?"

James nodded. "See you later, Harry."

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?!" Harry begged.

Lily rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Go on!"

Lily watched them leave before turning to yell for her other two children to get downstairs.

Not far away, Hermione was scolding the twins yet again. "Livana, Eliana! You two need to stop fooling around! It's Harry's birthday in two days, and if you don't stop pulling pranks on your father, you'll stay here when we go!"

Livi grinned at Eli. "Mum, then Harry will be very upset. You have to let us go, or he'll be very mad."

Eli nodded vigorously. "We can't have that, now can we?"

Hermione groaned. "Just don't prank you're father. He just got a good job. It took him this long because of his, as Uncle James would say, furry little problem. He doesn't need you two to get him fired."

"Fine!" Livi said, rolling her eyes.

Eli nodded solemnly. She was always the good twin.

Hermione smiled. "Good. Now why don't you go wrap Harry's present."

Livi grinned. "Can we use magic?"

"Livi!" Hermione scolded.

"Just kidding, Mum. Don't lose your pants!" Eli added. The two dashed away, snickering loudly.

There was another giggle. Hermione spun around to glare at her nine year old and seven year old. "Romulus, Chandra, hush. You're going to encourage them!" Romulus laughed and bounded back to his room. Chandra went to the kitchen to get herself a snack. Hermione rolled her eyes. The twins were a bad influence on the younger ones.

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Roselyn sat by her father silently. Her father was reading, and she was rather bored.

She suddenly grinned. "I'm going to practice spells." She grabbed her wand from her room, glad that they had gone to Diagon Alley already. This was a perfect opportunity to do whatever she wanted.

Roselyn grabbed her spell book and paged through it until she found a rather complex spell. She grinned and pointed her wand at her father. "Expelliarmus!"

She watched in amazement as her father's wand went shooting out of his pocket. Unfortunately, this woke him up. Roselyn cursed. Sirius looked up at her in surprise.

"What did I tell you about using magic before going to Hogwarts, and what did I say about using that filthy language that you learned from my mother?"

Roselyn winced. "Sorry, Dad." She said meekly.

Sirius groaned. "Can I have my wand?" Roselyn handed it to him. He pointed it at her and grinned. "Expelliarmus!" Roselyn's wand went flying. She shrieked and tackled Sirius. He laughed and started to tickle her.

The doorbell rang. Sirius stood up to answer it. Roselyn dashed past him to open it first. "Hermione!" She yelled. She hugged her friend tightly. "Hi, Rom, Chandra. Where are the twins?"

"In trouble again." Chandra said with all the dignity of her seven years. Rom snickered from behind her. Roselyn also hugged him.

What're you here for?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Nothing much. I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit. How are you two?"

"Fine, fine." He waved the question away with his hand.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that Sirius was dreading Roselyn leaving. He would have the house to himself. She put a hand on his.

"You'll come visit, right? And Remus and I were thinking to have everyone over for Christmas. None of us have any family except for each other. We might as well spend time together. Are you going over to Lily's for Harry's birthday tomorrow?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course I am. Harry's my godson."

"And mine!" Hermione said. She smiled.

Sirius laughed. "I know, I know. Come on in. Let's get something to eat. Rosie, put your wand away!" He scolded. Roselyn had been showing Rom and Chandra how to use the Disarming Spell.

She stowed her wand away in her jeans before following her dad and friends into the kitchen where Kreacher had been cooking for them.

"Thanks, Kreacher! This is even better than last time!" Roselyn praised. Kreacher blushed pink and bowed low to her. Hermione beamed. She loved house elves.

Two days later, Harry woke up to his mum and dad yelling at him. "Harry James Potter, get down here at once! It's your birthday today!"

"Coming, Mum!"

Harry put his glasses on and proceeded to dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He ran downstairs to find his mum, dad, sister, and brother sitting around the table. Sev, who was only seven, was grinning madly at all the decorations that Lily had set up that morning.

There were a bunch of packages on the table. There were gold and red streamers decorating the room. Gold confetti came down from the ceiling every few seconds. There was a big, blinking sign that said 'eleven' on it in red letters. There was another one that said 'Happy birthday, Harry!'

Harry turned to his mum. "Mum!" He groaned. "It's only my birthday. You know how much I hate attention!"

Lily laughed. "Harry, I know! That's why we did it!"

He groaned. "Okay, fine. What present do you want me to open first?"

Sev handed him a large package. Harry opened it slowly, gasping when he saw a large, snowy owl inside.

"It's from Hermione and Remus." Lily said. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" Harry said. The owl fixed it's amber eyes on Harry.

"What are you going to name it?" Harry's sister asked.

Harry smiled. "Hedwig. Didn't Hermione say that she liked that name?"

James exchanged a grin with Lily. "Probably." He said.

Harry nodded. "Hedwig it is!"

Lily handed Harry another package. "This is from Roselyn and Sirius." She said.

Harry opened a huge package to reveal a bunch of treats.

He grinned. "I'm going to bring these on the Hogwarts Express!" He said.

James laughed, and Lily groaned. "Can I have one?" Sev asked. Harry rolled his eyes and handed his brother a chocolate frog.

Harry opened his next present groaning when he saw that it was a book bag from Hagrid that emitted a gross smell every couple seconds to ward off people who wanted to steal it.

Lily took the bag and threw it outside. "We'll get it later." She explained.

Harry opened the rest of his presents. He thought he was done opening presents until Christmas, but James handed him a package and winked.

"Open it in your room. It's an invisibility cloak, very useful for sneaking to the kitchens at nighttime. Use it well." He winked and stood up to go help Lily cook breakfast.

Later that day, Roselyn, Sirius, the twins, Hermione, Remus, Romulus, and Chandra all came over to celebrate Harry's birthday. There was cake in the shape of a Gryffindor lion, and red and gold ice cream. Hermione laughed as Sirius' exploded in his face. Lily yelled at James for being a bad example for the children.

"Too bad that Holly isn't here!" Sirius laughed. "She'd think that this was hilarious. You wait until Christmas, James! You'll be wishing that you never did that to me!"

Everyone laughed. The rest of the party was a blast.

Later that night, the middle Potter child snuck into the kitchen. Her mother was still in there, cleaning.

"Mum, who's Holly?" She asked.

Lily turned around and smiled. "Holly was a friend of ours. She was the funniest person you could ever meet. She was married to Sirius and is Roselyn's mother. She gave her own life to save your brother Harry. Lord Voldemort killed her, and Harry killed him."

The nine year old frowned. "Am I named after her?"

Lily grinned. "Yes, Holly. You are."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Very sweet right? Okay, I lied. This wasn't as long as I thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed it I love Holly Potter and Holly Black!

I am very sad that this is over, but I will write a sequel, but that will be for after Triple Trouble. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story till the end. I would love it if I could get fifty reviews. Right now I have forty-two. Was I right in saying that you guys wouldn't review after I killed Holly off because I only got one review from that last chapter!

Oh well. I'm sorry if that's the reason. Thanks a lot guys.

– Lioness Queen


End file.
